Fatal
by Loganator-JR
Summary: Seeking revenge for his family's death, a DEA agent is forced to go undercover in one of the most feared crime families in LA. "Stab them, run them over, put bullets into their heads, paralyze them, disintegrate them. No matter what you do; they'll still be back. As good as new. Ruining your life. Killing everything you love." -Logan
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

I don't own BTR, I don't own "Valkyr" which is a fictional drug name used in _Max Payne_ (yep, I'm not that creative). The flashback is _kind of_ based on a scene from _Max Payne _too. But the plot is completely different. _Max Payne_ the game; not the movie. the movie just sucks!

All characters from Big Time Rush will be featured.

Enjoy :)

* * *

_She's beautiful…_

Logan Mitchell thought she was beautiful. Absolutely captivating. She always left him breathless; even before she talked to him.

Not that he'd ever admit it.

He was sitting in a meeting with Nathaniel Roberts, the head of the Roberts crime family. Aside from Logan, only Nathaniel's wife and four brothers knew of his 'under the table' business as they were a huge part in it. Their unsuspecting children had no idea.

They were having a meeting, trying to improve the distribution and trafficking of the Valkyr, when Nate's daughter came in.

_Camille._

God, he wished she wasn't a Roberts.

Then again, she's different. She's not Nathaniel. Nothing like him.

But what got a guy like Logan involved with a crime family, let alone one as powerful and dangerous as the Roberts? Well, he was doing his jobs as a part of the Drug Enforcement Administration.

For this to make any kind of sense, we need to go back two years in time.

Back to the night the pain started.

* * *

**Two Years Earlier**

Life was good for Logan Mitchell. A beautiful wife and a baby boy. He was successful in his job, making good money. The huge two-floor apartment he inherited from his dead father. And he was just twenty-six. The American Dream came true.

But dreams have a nasty habit of going bad when you're not looking.

He entered his house. It was almost 10 and he craved to just spend time with his wife and son, take a shower and sleep.

It **was **a long day at work, after all.

He was a detective in the LAPD; they were tracking a new drug, Valkyr that invaded the town of Los Angeles. It spread fast and they were trying to locate the dealers and whoever make it. They were also the only distributers; but they were smart. They never left tracks, nothing. He led a couple of drug busts but they were never dealers, just consumers.

_Most of the consumers where under 21. Such a tragedy how teens and young adults would ruin their lives, just like that._

He shook his head slightly; he was home now. No more thinking of that. "Luce? I'm home!" Logan called as he walked into the two floors apartment. It was eerily quiet; nothing at all. He walked towards the living room.

The place was in disarray. The place was upside down. Something ugly was tattooed on the wall; it was a syringe going through a letter V.

_Valkyr_

"What the-" Logan was interrupted by a searing scream followed by a gunshot from the second floor. Making his way up the stairs, he unholstered his gun, a Desert Eagle, taking the steps two at a time. He ran into his son's, Liam, room that was joined to his own. He kicked the door open and-

He froze.

The room was a mess, baby Liam's crib was smashed, lying upside down. Blood was everywhere; on the ground, seeping from under the crib.

_No. Nononononononono!  
_

He ran to the smashed crib, pushing it out of the way frantically.

And tears sprang up to his eyes.

Lying there was Liam. He didn't recognize him though, he felt him. A bullet rested in the baby's forehead, bruises on every part on his tiny 3-month-old body.

Logan collected his baby in his arms and hugged him tightly.

Then it registered.

_Where the fuck is Lucy?_

Logan got up, Liam's bloody form still in his arms. He cocked the gun, removed the safety.

That's when he heard it.

A tiny whimper from his own room.

Then a slap.

Gunshot.

Nothing.

Lucy?

_No, please! God, no!_

Logan pushed open the door joining the two rooms.

And the shooting started.

There was a huge advantage for Logan. Apparently, the two men standing in HIS bedroom holding guns didn't even hear him coming in.

A bullet to the head for one, the other fell down with a bullet in his shoulder. The second man reached for the gun again causing Logan to shoot his knee cap.

"Don't even think about it." Logan said as he kept his gun trained on the man, who was moving around on the floor in pain. He walked towards the other side of the bed.

And he dropped his gun.

He didn't even care the man would retrieve his gun and shoot him; all he cared about was Lucy's dying form on the floor. Her breathing was ragged; fast and uneven.

Logan fished his cell phone out and called 911; not even seeing the man crawling towards his gun.

* * *

So, let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites.

I still own nothing.

* * *

_That was two years ago… Everything fell apart in less than ten minutes._

The killer junkies had been high on Valyr, V.

_After the funeral; I quit the LAPD. I joined the DEA. It took us two long years to get a break in the Valkyr case. Then finally, two months ago; a consumer tipped us off that Gustavo, a mob boss and part of the Roberts crime family, was responsible for trafficking. I went undercover. Gained the trust of the head of the Roberts crime family himself._

* * *

"Logan?"

"Hmm?" He looked up to me, snapping out of whatever he was thinking about. "Hi, Camille"

_Oh, that smile again…._

"Daddy ended the meeting five minutes ago." I smiled; "You were in your own world here."

"Oh…" Logan smiled sheepishly; "I didn't even notice…"

"Penny for your thoughts." I said; dropping in the chair next to his.

Logan shook his head; "I doubt they're worth that much."

"Your thoughts are always worth it." I paused; "Why are you always like that?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know. You just… don't talk much. You also came out of no where." At Logan's raised eyebrow, I continued; "I went to New York for my school reunion thing and when I got back, poof; you're here. And I know nothing about you. We've met before, but whenever I try to actually have a conversation; something 'comes up' and you leave."

"I didn't leave now though."

We both laughed; then I asked "What the hell happened to you?" I was genuinely curious.

He froze.  
_  
_

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat; "What do you mean?"

"Oh, it's just your eyes, the way you talk."

He cocked his head to side; "Okay, what about them?"

"You always look sad, mysterious, like you went to hell and you're still trying to find your way back." I paused, looking into his eyes. They were always intriguing; as if they held a lot of memories. Tragic ones. "And you're eyes; I never see you when I look at them. I see….glaze. It's like they're dead. It's…. interesting."

He scoffed; "Interesting?"

I smiled; "Yes, they makes me want to get to know you better."

Logan chuckled; "There's nothing-"

"Logan!"

* * *

_Geroge Hawk was calling. He was Roberts's adopted brother. Nate's right hand man. _

_George was actually a very nice man; he loves every single one of his… soldiers? Followers? Enforcers? You get the point, right? Anyway; he takes care of every single one of them; make sure their families are safe. He never orders any of his men to kill anyone unless it's inevitable. _

_That's why I respect George Hawk. Even though he's dangerous and a killing machine (he's involved in making a grug, hello!), as he's one of the masterminds behind the Robert's crime family and the Valkyr, I still respected him._

What can I say? I'm just sick and twisted like that.

But I was thankful he cut in. Camille was trying to get to some details I'd rather have left out.

But if she's good at reading people; how can she figure out the reason to why her 'businessman' father ended the meeting so suddenly when she came in?

"Yes, Mr. Hawk"

"We finally got him!" George shouted in pure delight. Then finally realizing Camille was standing; his smile disappeared. "Oh…. H-hi, Cam."

"What's up uncle G?"

"Ummm, it's just that um… someone who works in our….corporation had been.. stealing money. We finally figured out who he was…."

_Horrible liar, Mr. Hawk. _

"Please, uncle G, spare me from this work crap." She got up and smiled at me; "So, Logan. We'll continue this conversation later?"

"Hopefully." I responded.

She nodded then quietly left the meeting room.

I turned to George; "Our Corporation?" I said sarcastically and he laughed.

"Don't mock me, Logan." He ran his hand down his grey tuxedo. "Our men caught that cop; the one who had been on our asses for over two years now. They are locking him up in the other house as we speak. Nate wants you to go, try to get information out of him. We need to know who the fuck his contact is."

_Holy shit! No! Not him too, please._

I took a shaky breath and rose up from the chair; "Sure."

* * *

I made my way to the 'other' house. The lucky bastards were so rich; they actually another house to carry out their dirty business.

_A mansion that the other young Roberts didn't even know existed._

I descended the stairs to the basement and-

"What the FUCK? What the fuck, Chase! Roberts is going to us!"

"Chill, 'Litos. I just killed a cop. It's not the first time, won't be the last."

"Roberts NEEDED that cop, dude!"

I pushed the door open and walked in. Chase Collins and Carlos Garcia were at each other's throats.

Chase Collins was one of Robert's worst men. He was sadistic and hated cops with a passion. No wonder he was able to get the cop.

Carlos Garcia, on the other hand, was Chase's polar opposite. He was a quiet guy, artistic too. He got dragged into this whole mess after his father, who was one of Robert's most loyal men, was killed in action. Carlos had to be trained and he joined against his will. He needed the money to take care of his four siblings and sick mother.

_I actually like him. If we met in another time; we might have been great friends._

That was when I saw it.

A body was tied to a chair, which was tipped to the side. A small pool of blood was slowly forming around the body.

I was resisting so hard; that urge to run to the chair.

_I needed to know if it's him._

"Who's that?"

The two stopped fighting, finally realizing my presence.

"Mitchell, finally making his appearance." Chase smirked; "Too late, buddy."

I turned to Carlos, ignoring Chase; "Carlos, what exactly went down here?"

"Chase managed to get to the cop that had been tracking us down for a while;" Carlos began; "We got him here and Roberts ordered us to wait for you. But Chase refused to wait and started beating the crap out of the cop. He started making fun of Chase and teased him; so Chase snapped and killed him."

I nodded; "Carlos, you go back to Roberts. Make sure he knows what our friend, Chase, has done here." Carlos nodded and walked out. "As for you; Chase. Go home, get a good night's sleep. Spend some time with your family. Roberts WILL send someone after you."

Chase scoffed. He started walking out; muttering something that sounded like "Yeah, right."

_We'll see; Collins; we'll see._

I walked to the cop's corpse and turned him around.

_It was him._

God, not again!

* * *

**Two years ago…..**

The man reached for his gun.

Then he shoot himself.

_He'd rather die than get caught._

The ambulance finally arrived. So did the police. Lucy was rushed to the hospital.

Logan looked like hell. He had lost his leather jacket some time during the ride to the hospital. He was pacing the life out of the floor in the waiting room when _he _walked in.

_He _walked straight to Logan and hugged him. "I'm so sorry."

Logan melted into his best friend's embrace, seeking the comfort. But before he can say anything; a doctor walked out the operating room. They both rushed to her.

_Her grim expression was speaking loud._

Lucy is dead….

* * *

Woooop! Carlos made an appearance!  
Who do you thin is the cop though?

Thanks for taking time to read this :)

-J


	3. Chapter 3

Mmm, Sorry for killing _him _so early in the story. He'll still be in the story in spirit….and flashbacks.

Don't own, never will.

* * *

There was nothing I could do; He was dead. I could tell by the empty accusing stare of his eyes.

_Kendall…_

Kendall Knight had been my friend since we were both little. We grew up in the same neighborhood; his mother was like my own. We joined the LAPD together; we became partners. But then he joined the DEA and we didn't have the chance to work together much. Until the Valkyr case that is. The LAPD joined forces with the DEA; we started the investigation together.

His wife, Jo, was Lucy's best friend. We even made jokes about Liam and his daughter, Rachel, were going to get married someday. How Katie knight will teach the two of them her smartass ways.

_God; they will be devastated when they know about this…._

I gently closed his eyelids, hiding his empty gaze.

_I felt guilt. Guilt was eating me alive._

I knew Robert's would want me to dispose the body; and I knew what I'd do with it. I would bring it back to the Knights; Kendall deserved a funeral, he deserved to be buried in the presence of his loved ones.

_There was no way he'd just burn the body or dumb it anywhere on the outskirts of LA. Just no way._

I fished my cell phone out of my pocket; and dialed a number I knew by hear.

Ring.

Ring.

Ri- "Mitchell?"

"Yes, sir."

"Mitchell; I'm glad you called! We can't find Kendall Knight!" his boss; paused; "We're afraid shit might have gone down with him."

I wanted laugh at the irony; but I was fighting back my grieve. Kendall was the person that kept me sane through the past two years.

_Now I didn't know how I felt._

"Sir; Kendall is dead."

"Wh….Woah, What?"

"I'm sorry, sir. Roberts's men managed to track down Kendall. They killed him while trying to get information." Pause. "Sir; I want permission to bring his body in. His family will need the closure. He needs a funeral; a small one so my ass is not busted. But still."

"I understand. I'll send in Zevon and Stettson to retrieve the body from you. Leave it in your car; go into that store near the mansion. They'll be there in 15."

"Yes, sir."

Dak Zevon and Jett Stettson were the other two DEAs working on the case. One of them will probably be assigned to be my personal contact; now that Kendall is….

_Dead. He's dead and there's nothing you could do about it._

I hanged up and sighed.

Minutes later, after I composed my self, got a hold of my emotions; I untied Kendall. I carried him out to my car, put him in the trunk.

"Sorry." I muttered to him softly as I closed the trunk.

I drove to the store, walked in. Dak and Jett were standing there; looking through some stuff. Dak noticed me first.

He nodded softly, grabbed Jett and left. I waited for a couple more minutes then went out. They were both nowhere in sight.

I drove back to the Roberts Main Mansion; Where I lived along with the family.

* * *

I tried to slip silently to my room. But then Roberts sent for me. He was waiting in his office.

"Logan; I want you to finish someone."

I Smiled.

I was happy. Ecstatic even.

I'll get to do it; I'll get to kill him.

_Chase Collins!_

* * *

WAAAAAAAAAAAAY short chapter. But it's better than nothing, I guess. My apologies. I won't have internet access for two days (through which I'll be writing.) so I won't be able to update. Sorry again.

-J


	4. Chapter 4

Well, got sick, checked into a hotel, found internet connection; and here we are.

Nope, don't own.

* * *

I wanted to give Chase Collins a last day with his family; just as I told him.

_But why would I? He didn't give Kendall any._

It wasn't difficult to find him. He was living in a huge apartment building, with security and all that fancy crap.

As I passed the sleeping security guard, I couldn't help but chuckle.

_24/7 security my ass!_

I made my way to the tenth floor, to apartment 105. I put on my gloves and picked the lock, piece of cake. I walked quietly, headed to his only son's room. I peaked in.

_He's not here._

I frowned. There's just no way Collins had escaped.

I peaked through the door to Collins's room. His wife wasn't there either, but Collins was there. Kendall's killer obviously knew Roberts would send someone after him; he was sleeping, hugging a Remington Rifle close to him.

I smirked. Even better.

I shut the door softly and searched the entire apartment until I found what I was looking for. Some ropes, a baseball bat.

_This is going to be fun…_

I went back to Collins room, thanking God he's a heavy sleeper. I managed to get the rifle from his slacked grip; and I picked him up, sitting him in a chair in the corner of the room. I tied him up.

_Show time._

I tilted the chair back a bit and dragged it away from the corner, creating a deafening creaking; that woke Collins up.

"Wha-HOLY SHIT!"

"Hey, Chase." I smirked at him.

_God, the badass was shaking._

"Roberts sent you here to kill me?"

I picked up the baseball bat; "Yes." I started swinging the bat around a bit. "But I would have come after you anyway."

Collins smirked. "Yeah, right." He said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "You're just one of Roberts dogs. What Roberts says; you do."

I stopped swinging the bat; "You obviously don't know me, Chase." I walked closer to him. We were just a few feet apart.

"Oh, yeah?" He challenged me. "So, if Roberts called you to call this thing off, what would you do, Logan?"

I swung the bat towards Collins head. Stopped it right before it smacked his head. The man squeaked in fear.

"That's Mr. Mitchell to you." I straightened up. "And I would have told him that I already finished the deed." I walked behind him, leant down so that my lips were right beside his ear and whispered; "Nothing would stop me from finishing you." I patted his shoulder; "Nothing. Keep that in mind next time you kill a cop." My voice returned to it's normal volume as I walked back in front of him; "Oh wait, you won't touch a cop again."

He was shaking.

I was satisfied.

"You're him!" he exclaimed in realization. "You were Knight's contact!" I smirked; confirming his suspicions. "Shit, I should tell Roberts!"

I laughed out loud.

"Chase, baby! You're all tied up. I have no intentions of letting you go. What makes you think you'll be able to warn Mr. Roberts?"

He shook his head violently.

"Do you know how Kendall Knight died?"

"I beat him up. He refused to answer me so I shot him."

I nodded; "Correct." I patted his head like a five-year old. "The severe beating cracked his skull. He had a brain bleed; that's why he wasn't responsive." I shook my head; "He was already dead before you shot him."

**KRAAK!**

**KRUNCH!**

**KRAAK!**

My bat was sticky with his blood.

_The bastard had it coming. He shouldn't have touched Kendall._

The bloody mess was breathing like someone who had run a marathon. He was groaning, moaning.

_I was satisfied._

Beaten, bloody, bruised, blue.

_So satisfying._

I put the bat away; play time was over. I left the mess tied up and a knife from the kitchen. The sharpest one.

Always the sharpest one.

"Last words, Chase?" I asked him as I came back into the room.

"Wh-Why? Why a-are you doing this?"

I smiled. But unlike the usual smirk; it was a sad smile. I knew my eyes went dull.

_Maybe Camille was right. Maybe my emotions were easy to read. To some people at least._

"My family was killed, Chase. My wife and my little boy." I felt the tears in my eyes. I refused to let them spill. "He was barely three months old. I came back home, people had broken in. I couldn't save them."

"What does this have to do with Roberts?"

"The men who broke in were intoxicated. They were high on Valkyr, Chase."

"Holy…."

I looked up at him; "Right?" I nodded; "I lost everything in fifteen minutes due to some druggies." There was a pause as I composed myself; Chase was looking in anticipation. "You know, Chase? I normally have a no-blood policy." I pointed at him; "But for you, I'll make an exception."

He was shaking again.

"Listen, Logan. I-I have a family. I'm all they have!" He was crying now. Balling, really. "I'll do anything, please."

"Why didn't you think of that before you killed my best friend?" I picked myself up the bed, and knelt in front of Chase. "He has a daughter, you know. She's about two now. Maybe a few months older. And his wife. His mother and sister." I got up and stood behind him.

"I'm sorry. So, so sorry!"

"Too late."

With a smooth move, I slit his throat. Blood flowed from his neck, staining the bed, the wall, the floor. It was gory. His body was spasming.

Violently, fiercely.

_So satisfying!_

I left the apartment, went down to the security office on the ground floor.

I peaked in. a chubby guy was sitting on a chair, his legs perched up on a table. Monitors lined the wall, each one was responsible of one of the floors. I traced the cord from the tenth floor and the first monitors to their video recorders.

_I didn't even know video tapes still existed…._

I walked in quietly to the old machines; ejected the tapes.

And left.

_Like I was never there in the first place._

* * *

The world was spinning all around me.

Somewhere, I could hear Liam crying.

I was wearing the same suit I was wearing on that day when Lucy and Liam were murdered.

I was walking in what looked like my old apartment. Except it was a big mansion. With the same design.

Mirrors were broken, furniture all over the place. I entered some hallway; a very long one. I kept walking along with it, it felt like it was never going to end. No doors I could escape to, I just had to keep walking along.

I reached a crossroad. I didn't know which way I was supp-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

_Lucy!_

I broke into a run in the direction where her scream came from. The scream had ceased into whimpering; but it was still very loud.

_C__an't lose her again! Not again!_

Another scream. Liam was still crying.

I finally reached the stairs. At the bottom; someone was tied up, beaten, bloody. Then the man looked at me.

It was me.

_The man was ME!_

"You didn't save them the first time;" He said, "What makes you think you can save them now" he gave a tired chuckle and passed out.

I shook my head and bolted up the stairs, I opened the door to Liam's room. But instead of the room; I found another hallway. It was very long; blood dripping down the walls.

I kept running along the hallway; it got me to a dark place. So dark I couldn't see the floor. I could see nothing but a thin trail of blood drawn, probably to lead my way.

Liam's crying kept getting higher and higher, I was running towards it so desperately.

_Liam. Please, Liam. God, keep him safe, please. Stay safe baby._

The path led me to another hallway. A big pool of blood adorned the floor. I passed it and kept running until I made it to Liam's room.

His crib. Upside down. Blood seeping from underneath.

_No, God. No._

I moved the crib, his body was not there. Nothing was there.

_Just blood._

I ran towards my room, I opened the door.

And it wasn't my room. Just another hallway.

I broke into a run again; at the end of the hallway was 'me' again. Still tied up and bloody.

"Stab them, run them over, put bullets into their heads, paralyze them, disintegrate them. No matter what you do; they'll still be back. As good as new. Ruining your life."

I ignored him as I found myself back in the living room. Lying on the coffee table was Lucy's diary. I picked it up, turned it to the most recent entry; earlier this morning. Dried tears smeared across the page. Just one line written.

"Not Logan and Liam, please no. I didn't mean to, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to, I'm so sorry"

I turned around in confusion to find myself in my room. Lucy was tied on our bed, tears flowing down her face. She looked at me, fear written all over her face.

Nathaniel Roberts was standing in front of the bed, holding a gun to Lucy's head.

A shot rung out and Lucy's form stilled on the bed.

_Murderer. Murderer. Murderer._

"Murderer!" I screamed as I unholstered my gun and shot him.

_And it felt so freaking good!_

"Dad?" an unsure voice sounded behind me. A voice I had grown to love and adore from a far. "Logan…. You killed him? You killed my father!" Camille was bawling at me. I wanted to tell her everything. I needed to.

But then I woke up.

_The nightmare was always the same._

Violent shapes moving in darkness; old and ugly. Robert's mad laugh would be in my ears; like a riddle filled with wicked innuendo.

Always the same.

* * *

Weeeeeeeeeeeeell, Review?


	5. Chapter 5

Another short one. Kind of a filler. it eases the way for the "new" character to enter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Clad in a black suit, black shirt and a black tie, I never felt so uncomfortable. Maybe it's the fact that I've not been to a graveyard for so long. Maybe it's because I was saying good bye to my best friend. Or that I was going to face his family again.

I was waiting in the back, Jo was making her speech. I wanted to cry, I needed to.

I wanted to go back in time. Back to the times when we were all young and the troubles were far away.

_High School seems like a piece of heaven; compared to where we all stand here._

Lucy and Kendall were dead. Jo and Katie were, without question, depressed; having lost the most important people in their lives, Kendall and I.

And I….

_You have been reduced to a blood-thirsty psychopath seeking revenge. Say it out loud, Logan, it's what you are. You know it._

In a few minutes, Jo was done. The funeral was over. Kendall was six feet under.

As I walk towards Jo, who was wondering around the graveyard; the suitcase in my hand was getting heavier.

She stopped at two very familiar headstones, right next to each other.

_Lucille Sara Stone-Mitchell  
1985 – 2010  
A Loved Daughter, Best Friend, Sister-In-Law, Mother And Wife._

Liam James Mitchell  
April 2010 – July 2010  
A Loved Son And Nephew.

_God, I wanted to die!_

I've never been here since they were buried. Even the headstones; Kendall got them.

_I wouldn't… couldn't come to visit._

"I knew you'd show up." Jo snapped me out of my thoughts; she was standing right in front of Lucy's headstone. I was thankful for her interrupting my thoughts.

"Hey, Jo."

Jo whipped around to face me; "What the hell happened, Logan?" She had tears streaming down her face, flowing over the already barely dried ones. "Don't give me that 'it was an accident' crap; I want to know how my husband, the love of my life, died." She shook her head as she looked at the grass; "You were his best friend, his brother. You wouldn't lie to me…" she paused as she turned to me once more; "Right?"

_God, she looked so vulnerable! _

I pulled Jo into a hug, dropping the suitcase in my hand. I kept stroking her hair; trying to calm her down.

"I would never lie to you, Jo. I never did before, would never do that. Ever." She nodded, burying her face in my shirt, holding on as if her life depended on it.

"Then what happened?"

I told her. Everything. I didn't leave any simple detail.

You see, Jo didn't know I was working with Kendall. She thought I fled town after Lucy and Liam's funeral. As did the rest of my family.

"What about that Chase guy?" she asked; "Was he caught?"

I chuckled darkly; "No, his funeral is in a couple of days." I paused; "Probably as soon as they find his body."

She was afraid of me now. I could tell by her widened gaze, she wasn't even looking at me. She was looking _through _me.

"Logie, what did you do?"

"Nothing I wasn't supposed to do, Jo. I know my limit and I'd never cross it. You know that."

She nodded.

I picked up the suitcase once more, offered it to her.

"What's that?"

"Money. In different forms." At her confused look, I continued; "Everything I ever owned. From the two story apartment, to the house in Minnesota. Everything, Jo. All my banks accounts. I transferred them under Kendall's name after Lucy and Liam…." I shook my head slightly to get rid of the memory; "They're all legally yours and Katie's."

"I don't need your drug money, Logan."

"Drug money? You actually think I'd give you drug money. Jo?" I was getting angry. Yes, Roberts gave a lot of money on regular basis, but I'd never touch it; let alone give it to Jo.

Well, I do use the Ferrari, but that's a different story.

"Okay. I'll take them." She nodded as she took the suitcase. "I should get back."

"Yeah, you should. Say hi to Katie and Mama Knight for me?"

"Sure." She started walking away, then she stopped; "Visit them, Logan."

_I knew she didn't just mean Mama Knight and Katie, I knew she wanted me to visit Lucy and Liam too._

"I will, I promise."

* * *

**Camille's POV (Just a change of pace, a look into **_**her**_** life.)**

_Shit, I was late!_

I was trying to finish doing my make up as quick as possible.

_James was coming to visit!_

I smiled at the thought. I missed James so bad, I haven't seen him in almost two years. Since he changed his name to James Diamond and went off to start up an acting career in Hollywood. He changed his name because he didn't want to get hired because his father is a powerful businessman; he wanted to get gigs for whatever talents he has.

And he did.

In just two years, James Diamond was an up and coming heartthrob. Every girl loved him and every guy wanted to be him.

_Plus, Logan will be there…._

I had already stopped trying to deny it; I had a crush on Logan. Not that I'd ever tell him that. He showed up out of nowhere and suddenly he was right there; living with us.

I didn't know why I liked him, either. It just came naturally. Maybe it was his attitude, the way he held himself. The way he talked. He was good looking, that was undeniable either; but looks aren't everything to me.

_It had to be something else._

Maybe it was the fact that he was a complete mystery to me. I didn't know anything about him; where he's from, what he did for a living, what he did for my father now, why my father trusted him a lot.

All I actually knew was his name and age.

Logan Mitchell, 28.

That was it.

Not that I cared, either. All I Knew was that whenever he was there, I'd feel my heart throb with desire for him. Not that he'd ever return those feelings.

I looked at myself one more time in the mirror, just to make sure I was worthy enough to be Nathaniel Roberts's daughter.

I gave a quick nod to my reflection, and left the room.

_Let the party begin._

* * *

**Back To Logan's POV**

I was in the mansion's 'living room'.The entire place had been altered; it looks like the fanciest hotel around here. All the furniture had been removed.

_The Roberts didn't know how to throw a party for a 25 year-old actor._

Champaign flutes were flying around between fancy suits, classical music playing. There was no people under thirty, with the exception of the Roberts kids. They looked bored out of their minds, especially the Jennifers cousins. They were the only three under 21, no alcohol allowed.

I was sitting by the bar the family had set up; I was still in the black suit from the funeral. I had listened to Jo and stayed for a while. 'Talked' to Lucy and Liam.

_It was refreshing…._

"Girl troubles?"

_Those are the least of my worries._

"Excuse me?" I said to the guy who was trying to make a conversation. With me of all people.

"It's just, you're sitting by the bar, not drinking, just looking straight ahead. It's got to be girl troubles."

I finally looked at the guy. He was tall, hazel eyes, a tan that had 'I Live On The Beach' written all over it.

_That must be the actor.  
_

"No. Girl troubles are the least on my mind."

"Oooh, you available, then?" he asked as he ran the tips of his fingers near my hand that rested on the bar.

I pulled my hand away, not wanting to give him the wrong vibe; "Dude, you're not that lucky and I'm not that desperate."

He laughed; "You are absolutely tactless, aren't you?" He chuckled; "Can't you just tell a cute, bi guy off gently."

"Tact is for people who aren't witty enough to use sarcasm." Came my response.

"We are going to be the best of friends!" he exclaimed, casually draping a hand over my shoulder; "James Diamond."

"Logan Mitchell." I smirked; "And just what makes you think I'll be your friend?"

"Well, I'm a rich actor, I have no friends in this place. The younger Roberts are all pain in the butt. And unlike you, Mr. Awesome, I'm just that desperate."

It was my turn to laugh, that guy sure knew how to make a friend. A Roberts or not, he's got nothing to do with the drugs, then we were good.

"Fine, Diamond. I could be your friend for the night."

"For my entire stay, Mitchell." He tightened his hold on my shoulder; "You agreed to be my friend, I'm staying for a month."

I laughed and shook my head; "Fine, fine. Whatever."

He was about to say something when another voice interrupted.

"What are you guys talking about?"

_Oh, it was her._

* * *

yep, that's it for today =D


	6. Chapter 6

Another filler…

Starts out as Camille's POV

* * *

"What are you guys talking about?"

I was truly curious. Why would a guy like Logan hang out with a guy like James, both laughing like nobody's business. Logan was kind of a mysterious, preserved, a keep-to-himself man. While James was a spotlight kind of guy, he searched for the spotlight and stood there. He liked the attention, seeked it like a maniac.

_So, what are two polar opposites have in common?  
Nada, Nothing._

"Oh, Logan and I were just talking about his girl problems." James said, nudging Logan's shoulder.

My face fell.

_Girl problems?_

Logan shoved James away lightly, grinning; "For the last time, Diamond; I have no girl problems." He laughed again then added; "I have no girl; how can I have girl problems?"

I was literally doing a happy dance in my head. For that Logan didn't have a girlfriend and because he was _grinning. _True, I've seen him smile before. Half smiles, that were absolutely hot and cute. But still not that.

_He looked a million times better._

"And that's exactly my problem with you!" James exclaimed; "How can a guy like you have no girlfriend?"

"A guy like him?" I asked, noticing Logan tilting his head in confusion as well.

"Oh, help me here, Camille." James said, chuckling; "He's very nice once you get over his stinging sarcasm. He's good looking. Ridiculously so. You and I both know that." He smirked then added; "He was the first person you looked at when you first walked in…"

_James is a dead man!_

I was blushing; I knew I was.

I glanced at Logan, he was looking at me…. And smiling.

_That's good, right? He could be actually into me._

* * *

_She's totally into me._

She was blushing like crazy.

"I-I wasn't looking for Logan. I was….looking for you, James." She was stuttering. I loved it; "I haven't seen my baby brother in a while."

"I've not been your baby brother in a while, Camille." He smiled.

"Oh, you so are, baby James." She cooed him.

Isn't she adorable?

_And now, I'm talking like a sixteen-year-old teenage girl._

_Very nice, Logan._

"So, let's not change the topic;" James started; "Why are you girlfriendless, Lo?"

"Lo?" Camille and I asked together.

He shrugged; "Just go with it."

I raised my eyebrows; "Ooooookay." I shrugged; "Anyway; I have been girlfriendless for… about… four years."

"And why would you do that?" James asked; "You have the… qualities to get the girl."

I chuckled; "Because four years ago, I got down on one knee and proposed."

I wanted to laugh so bad. The look on their faces was absolutely priceless.

"Shocking, right?" I smirked; "So yeah, six months later we got married." I smiled softly at the memories running through my mind. "Ummm, she got pregnant; nine months later we had Liam."

* * *

He was married and had a kid.

_But where were they? He had been living here for over two months, with no family…?_

Were those tears in his eyes?

"I-uh. I came home one night, they were murdered. Some druggies got high and broke in." He wiped away some tears, I felt mine running down my cheeks. James had a grim expression on his face. "That was about two years ago….."

James and I were patting his back softly. He shook his head slightly and smiled sadly, and then he turned in his bar stool so he was facing us.

"Wanna get out of here?" He asked. "This party is just plain boring."

"Yeah." James answered; "Let's get out of here."

* * *

We partied all night. Literally and figuratively. We had to drag James home, and literally pull his tongue out of some girl's throat.

I wasn't much of a drinker, barely drank any since Lucy and Liam. And Even then, wine on occasions was it for me. Camille drank, responsibly. But James, damn, James drank his ass off.

I had James over my shoulder; Camille was leading the way through the Roberts's Mansion to his room.

"There." She opened a door to a room; I walked in and put James on the bed.

"There you go, buddy." Camille helped me tuck him in.

I walked Camille to her room. We were still in our formal attire for the Roberts's party, though I had loosened the tie, had the jacket in my hand and untucked the shirt.

"Hey…" she started; "Sorry about your family…"

I nodded; "It's okay…" I turned away from her; "I've moved on. I had to."

I felt her hand on my shoulder; "I know that there's nothing I say would make it better. I haven't gone through what you have gone through; So I'm not even going to go there." I nodded; "Just know that…. Well, if you ever want someone to talk to, you know where I am."

"Thank you." I smiled; "I appreciate it."

She kissed my cheek and entered here room, smiling at me as she shut the door.

_I HAD moved on._

I made my way through the great mansion, to get to my room. I passed by Roberts's private office. The lights were on inside._  
There was just no way Roberts was still up._

I pushed the door open softly.

_He _was standing right there, moving through Roberts belongings.

"And just, what in the world do you think you're doing here?"

_He_ dropped the papers he was looking through, looking at me in a mixture of pure shock and fear.

"I-I.. I was just... I" He stammered

"You what, Garcia?" I asked sharply.

He sighed; he moved around the table so he was facing me; "If you're going to kill me, just do it."

I raised my eyebrow in confusion; "Kill you? Why would I kill you?"

He shoved me back; "Don't think I don't know what you did to Chase!" He shoved me again; "They found his body…" He shook his head; "It was bloody, gory." He looked at me again; "Why did you kill him?"

"Why are you going through Roberts's stuff?"

He sighed again; "He killed my father…."

I tilted my head in confusion; "I thought your father was killed in a drug bust… ?"

I watched him shake his head furiously again; "No, it's not true." H had tears swelling up in his eyes as he continued; "My father wanted to quit. He didn't want to do this anymore. He didn't want to be involved with it. So Roberts killed him." He wiped at his tears, even when they continued to flow down; "I'm going to send this man to jail…. Even if it's the last thing I do." He was determined. There was nothing that could stop him. I just knew it.

I nodded, "Come on, Carlos." I started walking out when his voice stopped me again.

"Come on to where?" I heard fear creeping into his voice; "Are you going to kill me?"

I turned to him; "I'm not a killing machine, Carlos. I had my….private reasons to kill Chase. They had nothing to do with Roberts."

"So… you have like… a private agenda?"

I smiled; "Something like that." I turned again; "Now, Come on before Roberts busts both of our asses."

I lead Carlos to my own room, I noticed his hand coming up to brush against his gun every few steps.

I lead him in and locked the door.

"Now what?" He asked.

"I'm here for the same reason you are, Carlos."

His eyes went wide; "Pardon?" I lead him to the couch.

"The Valkyr. Some druggies were high on it when they broke into my house and killed my wife and son." I opened my walled and showed him a family photo. I was standing, holding Lucy close. She was holding Liam against her chest. We were grinning proudly, like the happily family we once were. "That's Lucy and Liam. I was an LAPD cop. I was tracking down the Valkyr when that happened." I sighed; "After Lucy and Liam were murdered, I joined the DEA. My best friend, who I grew up with, was my partner. I came here undercover, to get involved with the crime family; find everything I can to put them all behind bars." I shook my head; "But it's not fair, you know?"

"What's not fair?"

"The younger Roberts. Camille, James, Jennifers, Wayne. They're all innocent, they have nothing to do with anything. And yet…. they could get pulled into this."

He nodded; "yeah, you're right." He looked at me again; "But none of that explains you killing Chase."

"No, it does. He killed my best friend."

Carlos chuckled; "No, he didn't! He killed that cop who…." He paused as the realization hit him; "Kendall Knight is your contact? He's your best friend and partner!"

I nodded sadly; "Was, Carlos. He was all that."

"I'm sorry, man."

"Say that to his family." I snapped. At the look of hurt on Carlos's face, I sighed for what felt like the millionth time; "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped."

"It's okay." Carlos smiled slightly; "You're looking for someone to blame for all this crap that went down in your life. I get it, really."

"So," I stood up from the couch and extended my hand towards Carlos; "Are you with me or not?" I asked as I saw his lips form a small grin.

_It keeps getting better….._

* * *

So, Logan has a friend now...


	7. Chapter 7

Well, there has been a 'guest' (or several guests, I have no idea). Anyway; Thanks guest (or guests) for the reviews. I normally respond to reviews so I had to respond to you somehow :)

Sorry for the late update, I got 'hit' with an idea. Couldn't focus on Fatal until I wrote the other one.

Enjoy :)

* * *

**Two Months Ago**

"No, Kendall. I can't take a gun with me; it'll be a hundred times more risky that way; they'll bust my ass." Logan argued as he put on a stylish leather jacket, over a white graphic shirt.

Kendall smacked his across the back of his head; "We are sending you into a hostile environment; You're totally unprepared. And you'll be surrounded by a bunch of guys who probably want to kick your ass... it's like being back in high school."

Logan glared at him in the mirror as he adjusted the jacket's collar; "One; I'm totally prepared. Two; they don't know me to want to kick my ass." He paused as Kendall raised his bushy eyebrows at him. "Fine, YET. Three; that's nothing like high school. There were no drug dealers carrying machine guns ruling the place."

A long pause followed.

"You can't blame me for this, Logan." Kendall finally said softly. "I lost my father to this. I can't lose my brother too." Kendall wrapped his arms around himself, losing his 'Policeman' demeanor. "I just can't, Logan."

"Hey…" Logan finally turned away from the mirror; "I'm not going anywhere."

Kendall glared at him and shoved him lightly; "Who are you kidding, Logan? I'm a DEA agent, just like you. I know what it means to work in an office and I now what it means to go undercover. Let alone in a family like this."

"And I'm not stupid, Kendall." Logan responded calmly; "You of all people should know that."

"I know that."

"Listen, this might get me nowhere, anyway." Logan said; "If it works and Roberts takes me in after it, then you'll be my partner. If it doesn't, I'll be back sooner than you think."

"I hope so."

"I know so."

* * *

**Present Day**

Logan was sitting on a table by the mansion's pool, reading a book. He was generally relaxing and enjoying the book. Yesterday had been a long one; he stayed with Carlos up all night. They talked about everything and nothing.

"Morning."

Logan looked up from his book; to watch as a figure sat on the chair next to him; "Hangover?"

James adjusted the cold cloth over his forehead; "Terrible." He smiled, a smile that reached his eyes that were hidden behind his sunglasses; "But fun."

Logan smirked; "It sure was." He put down his book; giving James his undivided attention; "Especially when that dude almost rapped you on the dance floor."

James laughed, then he held his head in pain; "Ow…. That guy was pretty aggressive, wasn't he?"

Logan chuckled; "Yes, yes. He most definitely was." He was about to continue when Camille appeared from the mansion in a bikini. Logan followed her with his eyes from the doorway, to halfway across the garden where she stopped to wave at him and James, until she finally jumped in.

_Absolutely breathtaking. _

"You should talk to her, you know."

Logan snapped out of his 'Camille World' and turned to James again; "Umm, what?"

James chuckled; "Don't play dumb. Camille." He rested his head on the table: "I saw the way you looked at her yesterday, and right now. I also saw the way she looks at you; like you might disappear and she wants to hold on." He turned his head sideway to look at Logan, while still resting on the table; "She's my sister, I know her better than I know myself." He chuckled again; "Pathetic."

Logan shrugged and leaned back on the chair; "It's far more complicated than that."

"Nothing is that complicated. You like her, she likes you, my dad obviously trusts you for some reason or you wouldn't be here. And I'm starting to like you too."

Logan shook his head; "Your dad trusting me doesn't mean he'd let me near his daughter." He paused; "And it's far more complicated than that."

"We're not talking about my dad anymore, are we?" James inquired, lifting his head of the table.

"Guess not."

"Then what are we talking about?" James pressed. When Logan didn't say anything, he continued; "Is it your wife?"

"It's not just my wife James; it's-" Logan cut himself off; he was about to give James too much information.

"It's what?"

"Can we not talk about this?"

James was about to argue further when one of the mansion's butlers approached them and informed Logan that Mr. Roberts was asking for him. He quickly excused himself and made his way to Roberts's office; leaving James looking at his retreating back weirdly.

* * *

Logan knocked on the door and walked in. Roberts was frowning, sitting on the side couch, rubbing his face in stress.

"You asked for me, Sir?"

Relief was evident on the man's face; "Logan, where were you all night? I was looking for you."

_Turns out leaving the boring party was a wrong move…._

"James and Camille wanted to leave the party. I accompanied them."

Roberts looked at Logan strangely; "You were with my kids?"

Logan stiffened; "Is something wrong with that?"

Roberts got off the couch and made his way behind his desk; "No, no. It's okay. I just didn't know you talked to anybody here."

Logan shrugged and relaxed; "I try to keep my distance most of the time."

Roberts nodded; "This is not why you're here." Logan nodded; "I heard of….how you treated the Chase situation. Nicely done." Logan nodded again, even though he wanted to throw up at the look of pride in Roberts's eyes.

_He wasn't proud of what he'd done to Chase…._

"But that's not why you want me here, either."

Roberts smiled; "No. There's an exchange tonight. I'd normally send Chase with the Valkyr; but since he's no longer here…."

"You want me to deliver the Valkyr?" Logan asked, his heart beating slightly faster.

Roberts nodded; "I want you to take a couple of men to have your back. Take Carlos and Wayne."

Logan nodded.

He's been waiting for two months for this. He should contact Jett and Dak ASAP._  
_

_This should be fun..._

* * *

Logan made his way through the mansion, heading to his room. He had his cell phone pressed against his ear.

"Carlos; meet me in my room right away. Roberts is sending us in." Logan said into the phone as he finally reached his room. "Just come over." He shoved his phone into his pocket as he shut the door to his room.

He was unaware of the guy following him since he left Roberts's office.

* * *

A third filler. My apologies.

Life is getting in the way…..

-J


	8. Chapter 8

_Enjoy :)_

* * *

_Carlos was late…_

I have been waiting in my room for a while. I made use of my time by calling Jett and Dak; told them about the delivery. They were going to bust us; but they won't shoot anybody.

_Carlos had to stay safe…_

I was pacing the life out of the carpet, I knew it. But I couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. Or that it had already happened and we were just about to face the circumstances.

A few minutes later; Carlos finally arrived. I let myself sigh in relief.

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" He asked frantically as I shut the door after him.

"Carlos, relax."

He started pacing the room, much like I was doing just a couple of minutes ago; "Relax? What do you mean relax?" He half laughed, half whimpered; "I'm relaxed."

I stared at him, fighting a laugh; "Carlos, take a deep breath." He took a deep breath; "Great. Now another one." He followed my instructions until he was calm; "Good."

"What's going on?"

I sighed, gestured to the couch; he nodded and followed me there. We sat down; "You know how Chase made most of the Valkyr deliveries?" I waited for him to nod then I continued; "Well, Chase is dead. He wants me to make the delivery."

"You?" Carlos asked, his eyes widening. "No! This is not good!" He almost got up again but I grabbed his arm and pushed him down again. "He figured it out. Why else would he send you in?"

I shook my head; "I don't know. But I do know he trusts me; maybe that's why he's sending me in. He's sending you and Wayne too."

"Or maybe because he wants us to kill you."

I nodded; "It's a possibility I should keep in mind…."

"But, Logan, if that's the case; we're fucked."

"I'm fucked, you're not."

Carlos got up again; I didn't bother to stop him. His face was red with fear and anger; "You're NOT supposed to." He paced the room again; "What are we going to do?"

I got up and stopped his pacing, holding him at my arms length; "Carlos, we'll be fine. The cops will be there, they'll arrest the druggies. Wayne too. We'll make up a story and come back. It'll be fine."

_At least I hopped so…..  
_

* * *

"So. What do we do now?" the brunette asked the blonde behind the steering wheel.

The blonde shook his head. "We wait, Dak. You're the one who insisted we should be here early!" He smacked Dak across the head; "So don't go complaining about it!"

Dak rubbed his head; "What the hell, Jett? Sorry, but we have Logan's and that Latino kid's lives in our hands! And knowing you, we would have prob-"

"What the hell is that?" Jett exclaimed, his eyes widening, cutting Dak off.

Dak looked the way Jett was pointing; "What? Where?" He continued searching with his eyes for the reason of his friend's panic.

_Holy Shit!  
_

* * *

Logan, Carlos and Wayne were loading the 2012 Jeep Wrangler with the Valkyr.

_Three cases full of poison to be delivered. Three cases full of money to be received._

Logan got in behind the steering wheel, Carlos rode shotgun with Wayne in the back. Carlos kept looking back at Wayne in the rearview mirror. But what weirded him out the most was that whenever he looked at Wayne, Wayne was always staring. Glaring. Accusing.

_Carlos was afraid._

He casted a glance at Logan. He looked kind of relaxed, but Carlos knew better. He saw Logan glancing a few times in the mirror himself. He saw his hands tightening around the steering wheel. He saw him fidgeting in his seat.

_He was panicking as much as Carlos was._

"So, this is your first time leading a delivery, Mitchell?" Wayne asked from the backseat.

Logan glanced at him again in the rearview mirror; "Yes, Wayne." He turned his eyes back on the road as he continued; "Any advice you'd like to share?"

They both heard Wayne scoff; "Well, you seem to know what you're doing. Especially after the massacre in poor Chase's apartment."

Logan shrugged; "He had it coming."

Carlos knew Logan was fighting the urge to stop the car and beat the crap put of Wayne for bringing up Collins and Kendall's murder.

_Pity Logan. A guy can only lose so much before he snaps._

Now don't get him wrong; Carlos knew Logan wasn't crazy. But he knew he lost so much that he wasn't exactly stable either.

"But did you really had to crush his skull and slit his throat?" Wayne asked, looking out the window.

"No. But that's how the cop died."

Carlos watched closely for Wayne's reaction; seeing Wayne snap his head towards them, staring at the back of Logan's seat in wonder. Like he was confused and…. Unbelieving?

He saw Wayne shake his head. He wanted to know more of what he was thinking, but he was out of time. Logan was pulling over near an apartment block. They all got off the car and got the Valkyr cases.

_There goes nothing…  
_

Logan put on a cool demeanor as he lead Carlos and Wayne into the underground parking lot of the apartment block. He saw Carlos sweating, holding a Valkyr case in his left hand, running the right over his gun every few seconds. Wayne was shifting left and right.

_As if he was waiting on something._

"Are you Roberts's men?" A voice rang out in the empty parking lot, as four men got out of a car, approaching Logan, Carlos and Wayne.

Logan scoffed; "Are you the pathetic excuses of druggies?"

Carlos's eyes widened; at Logan's boldness when coming at some druggies and at Wayne's own wide eyes. He didn't understand what everything Logan did surprised Wayne so much.

One of the other four men reached for a pocket knife, attached to his belt. Carlos, almost immediately, bolted forward to stop him, but Logan stopped him with a nod and pulled at his leather casually, flashing the guy his Beretta m9a1. The guy hesitantly eased his hand away from the pocket knife.

"Good," Logan smiled challenging at the guy, "Now, where's your money?"

Two guys moved towards the car and moved towards the car. They got three bags full of money and threw the bags in front of Logan.

"Wayne." Logan called him and nodded towards the bags. Wayne nodded and made his way towards the bags. He unzipped each back and checked the money. He rezipped the bags again and picked two up. Carlos moved towards the third bag and lifted it on his shoulder then got back behind Logan.

"Our drugs?" One of the guys asked, eagerly eyeing the cases.

Logan nodded for Wayne and Carlos. All three of them rested the Valkyr cases on the ground and shoved them towards the four men. One of the men walked towards the cases he was about to open them when another voice rang out.

"Logan! What the hell are you doing?"

Logan's eyes widened as he turned to look at James, who appeared from behind one of the parked cars.

_Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap._

"FREEZE!" Logan's face visibly relaxed into a smirk when he recognized the voice. "Drop your weapons! Hands behind your heads!"

The four men dropped their pocket knives and one old Colt Revolver as Dak and Jett lead 10 LAPD cops into the scene. Carlos, Wayne dropped their guns as well.

_Why the hell is Wayne smiling?  
_

James's face had panic written all over it. Logan ignored him for now as Wayne was causing a scene because him and Carlos weren't arrested and Carlos's gun was returned to him.

Wayne was struggling against three cops; "…not possible! I reported this drug exchange from the beginning!"

"Dak, hold him." Logan ordered as he approached Dak, who was trying to calm Wayne down. "Wayne, I'm a cop. Carlos is helping me." He held Wayne's arms, comforting him. "You reported this, but for your own safety, you can't be let go of. You're a valuable witness now, they won't hurt you."

Wayne was still afraid, hesitant to believe Logan, but his face still relaxed slightly; "Yo-you're a cop?"

"I'm a DEA agent. I promise, no one will hurt you."

Wayne was calmer now, the cops let go of him. "I'm sorry. It's just; my father forced me into the business after he fatally injured his leg. I-I was afraid you'd kill me like you killed Chase."

Logan smiled, a soft lopsided smile; "Well, Chase killed my brother. I'm sure you'd have done the same, had you been in my place."

Wayne nodded again. He was lead away by Dak and two LAPD cops.

"He reported the LAPD, we found them lurking around earlier." Jett explained; "We didn't want them to ruin the bust, so we cooperated."

Logan nodded; "Roberts doesn't do big deliveries. They're not a gang or dealers or anything. They're just druggies with a couple of pocket knives and an old Colt Revolver."

"The Colt was unarmed."

Logan stopped and turned to Jett; "Really?" Jett nodded and Logan smirked; "Idiot."

Logan left Jett ordering the cops around; he was joined by Carlos as he approached James. James was pacing the paring lot, looking around him in hysteria. When he finally noticed Logan; he lunged at him pushing him up against one of the parked cars.

"A DRUG DEALER!" James shouted at him as he throw a punch, he was about to throw another when Carlos held his hand back and pulled him away from Logan; "You're using my father's money in drug dealing, fuckers!"

"You really didn't notice that we weren't arrested?" Logan asked, leaning against the car as he rubbed his jaw.

There was a pause.

A long pause.

An extremely long pause.

"HOLY SHIT!"

* * *

Bet you weren't expecting it to be James...

-J


	9. Chapter 9

Krehpeh, I updated for you. Better appreciate it :P

On a funny )and ironic) note, 'Guest' hasn't reviewed since I tried to respond. Oh well...

Enjoy :)

* * *

**Four Years Ago**

"Kendall's mom is very nice," Lucy started as Logan held her hand in his. Logan had taken her to meet his family; explained that after his parents' death when he was 19, the Knights were all the family he's got. She had already met Kendall, his girlfriend Jo was her best friend too; but she'd never met Katie and Mrs. Knight.

"Katie is nice too, you know." He had his other hand on the steering wheel, focusing on driving.

"Nice? Katie is _nice_? She GRILLED me, Logan!" Lucy complained as she rolled her eyes. Katie Knight had asked her all kinds of questions, and she had been a bit too blunt too.

"Katie is my sister, Luce. She's just looking out for me." Logan replied as he pulled up to an apartment block. He parked and they took the elevator up to the apartment they shared together.

Lucy pecked his lips and hugged him, resting her head on his shoulder; "You still could've warned me." She pecked his lips again, feeling him smile against her lips.

Logan pulled away slightly; "Dinner?"

"Anything." She smiled as she escaped his embrace; "Anything would be awesome; as long as you're sitting right there with me." She pecked one last time; "I'm going to change."

Logan watched her retreating back, going up the stairs, towards their room; "Just don't leave me hanging for so long."

His smile widened as she called back; "Never!" He waited until he heard their bedroom door shut then got his cell phone out. He pressed K and the phone speed dialed.

_Ring._

Ri-

"Now?"

"Yes, come on up."

Not even a minute later, Kendall Knight was standing in Logan's kitchen, unwrapping food and heating up stuff in the microwave. Logan was setting up the table for him and Lucy. He'd put some candles, setting everything up perfectly. Kendall placed the three courses of the meal on the counter and got out of the kitchen, he picked the first course and set it on the table.

"All done?" Logan asked looking around.

"Just one more thing." Kendall went to the living room and picked up the roses bouquet he left there, he handed it to Logan; "Now we're done."

"Logan?" Lucy voice came from upstairs as they both heard the bedroom door open; "You ordered?" Kendall smiled, patting Logan's shoulder affectionately. Then he picked his jacket up and with a quick 'Good Luck', he was out the door. "Logan?"

"N-no. No, I didn't order."

Lucy finally appeared at the bottom of the stairs; "Why no-Oh!" She smiled in surprise as she took in the set up. "Kendall was here, wasn't he?" She asked as she approached Logan. He smiled and nodded as he handed her the bouquet. "For me?"

Logan chuckled; "I don't see anybody else there, Luce."

Lucy a sniff from the bouquet then set it on the living room couch. She launched herself into Logan's arms; covering his face in kisses. She finally engaged his lips in a passionate kiss, a kiss that took their breath away.

When they finally broke apart; Logan led Lucy towards the table. Lucy smiled again. "I didn't know cops were so romantic."

"Well, I didn't know journalists were so passionate." Logan smiled as he pulled back her chair.

After they enjoyed their meal, during which Lucy complimented Logan way too much, they cleaned up the table. They sat down chatting about everything and nothing.

"So…" Logan started, but trailed off.

"So?" Lucy pressed.

"Well, you know how I saw you in every form, right?"

"Umm, what?" Lucy asked, Logan almost laughed at the confusion on her face.

"I've seen you dressed super nice," Logan started; "I have seen you with the red streaks during university, I've seen you in your sweatpants, hair tied, chilling with no make up on. I've seen you naked;" That one earned him a slap from a blushing Lucy; "I've seen you cry, smile and laugh. I've seen you mad. I've seen you stressing over anything. I've seen you sleeping, wide awake, hyper and mellow." Logan got off the his chair, circled the table. He got a dark blue velvet ring box out of his pocket, kneeling on one knee in front of Lucy's unbelieving eyes. "You were the same beautiful woman, every single time." He opened the box, revealing a Deco styled engagement mounting with 2 Sapphire baguettes and fine side diamonds. Lucy had a hand over her mouth, she had tears in her eyes but none of them spilt down. "I've had you as my girlfriend for over a year now, I'd love to change that as soon as possible." Lucy's other hand came to stroke Logan's cheek even though it was shaking. "So Lucy Stone, would you do me the honor of-"

"YES!"

* * *

**Present Day**

Logan toyed with two rings on his leather necklace. He was riding shotgun while Carlos was driving, he was icing his jaw as James continued ranting in the backseat.

"And then after THREE FREAKING YEARS, I come back to find my father a DRUG DEALER?" James having a mental break down in the backseat; "Am I supposed to believe it? I'm dreaming, I've got to be dreaming! No, no, wait. I can't be dreaming because THIS IS a NIGHTMARE! I'm.. nightmaring. Is that even a word? I mean, seriously-"

"Would you shut the fuck up for a second?" Carlos shouted from his place behind the steering wheel.

Logan reached for Carlos's arm and squeezed lightly, silencing Carlos. "Let him be, Carlos. It's not everyday you find out the man who raised you is a drug dealer."

Carlos nodded and went back to driving silently.

Logan turned back to James; "So, what are you going to do?"

"Confront him!"

"NO!" Carlos and Logan chorused; Carlos hitting the brakes.

Logan sighed; "Carlos, just…drive, okay?" Carlos nodded, and threw some insults back at the people outside the car.

"Why can't I confront him? He's my father, I should be able to confront him."

"Not when lives are on the line, James." Logan argued, watching in the rearview mirror as James continued pulling at his hair. He pitied the guy. He didn't want to be in his place. Not now, not ever.

"What do you want me to do?" James yelled in frustration.

"Just let us deal with it." Carlos snapped from the front seat.

"Carlos!"

"What?" Carlos asked; "He could've gotten us killed back there! His presence surely distracted you for a second there!"

"Carlos!"

"Fine, fine." Carlos sighed; "I'll just drive."

James rolled his eyes; "Listen, he's my father. I need to confront him about this whole mess."

"James, listen;" Logan started; "You confront your father, he'll know that this 'bust' wasn't a bust. THEN he'll bust both our asses," Logan motioned between him and Carlos, "and we'll end up as a couple of unrecognized, beaten, maybe even burnt corpses."

James sighed; "What do you want me to do, then?"

Logan turned in his seat so he could look at James; "Nothing."

James raised his eyebrows at him; "Nothing?"

Logan nodded; "You'll get off a few blocks away from your home, you're going to get in normally. If you're asked where you were, you were visiting a friend, got sick and came home. You left your car there too. You and I will go get it tonight."

"But what about you two?"

"A drug bust," Logan started; "they killed Wayne and Carlos and I managed to make it out with the money."

James nodded; "Okay." He ran a hand through his messed up hair; "Okay, I got it. Okay."

Carlos pulled up a few blocks away from the Roberts Mansion, James got off and was about to go on his way when Carlos interrupted him.

"Hey, umm.. James?"

James stopped and walked and stood in front of Logan's side window; "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry, man. I was being an asshole." Carlos apologized; "I know it's hard what you're going through and I….well, I should have been more sensitive. Sorry."

James smiled a half smile and nodded; "We're cool, man." James turned and once again he was called back, this time by Logan.

"We'll talk tonight, okay?"

James nodded and left, both Carlos's and Logan's eyes watching his retreating back.

"You think he'll be okay?"

Logan sighed; "I can only hope so, Carlos." He turned to look at Carlos; "He's a good guy, he doesn't deserve what he's going through."

Carlos nodded in agreement.

_He definitely didn't._

* * *

James entered the mansion, rubbing the back of his neck. He wasn't really a good liar.

"James!"

_Here we go._

"Hey , Camille."

Camille was standing right before him; worry on her face; "Where have you been all day?" She asked; "One moment, you and Logan were right there, the next you two literally disappeared."

_Well, crap!_

James smiled slightly; "I went to see Dustin. We spent the morning together; but I got sick and waled back here."

"Oh..." Camille said, he could see she wasn't convinced; "And Logan?"

"N_o _idea. Dad sent for him, I haven't seen him since then."

Camille nodded. Just then, they both heard the door open in a hurry and Carlos and Logan walking in. With a quick 'Hello'; both men hurried to Roberts's office, holding three cases in their hands.

"Well," Camille started; "That wasn't weird at all." She said sarcastically.

_Oh, you have no idea, sis. No idea._

* * *

What's up with me and fillers?

I don't know either.

Sorry for the shortness.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for the late update. I'm fluent in Arabic (Long story) and I got this job where I have to translate two Nicholas Sparks books. I wouldn't complain though; it's good money. Also, I snapped my right elbow somehow, it hurts like hell.

I promise I'll do the best I can with this. I know where this is going, I just have no time to write.

Enough bothering you with my life.

End rant; Enjoy.

* * *

**Three years ago.**

Chat was all over the table; different topics. But mostly about Logan's proposal two days earlier and plans for the wedding.

"We're so not getting married in a couple of months." Logan argued with Mrs. Knight; "Luce's parents don't even know I proposed yet."

"Just get it over with, wimp!" Katie exclaimed from her place on the other side of Kendall, causing laughter between the big family.

"I'm not!" Logan shouted over the laughter; turning to Kendall. "Ken-dork, back me up here!"

Kendall chuckled; "I'm sorry, bro. I would like to stay away from this oral argument against Katie; I'll never win."

Logan blinked at him; "WIMP!" The family broke into another fit of laughter.

Jo leaned into Kendall slightly; "Don't call my boyfriend a wimp."

Lucy chuckled; "He won't stop until you all stop calling my fiancée one."

Logan smiled and kissed her cheek; "See? Our ladies are so smitten."

Katie rolled her; "Boys."

The family's chatter continued, the family not noticing the slight, yet meaningful nod that Kendall sent towards Logan. They didn't pay attention to Logan's quite 'Excuse me', either, too engrossed in Katie's tale of how she rejected some guy who tried to ask her out.

Minutes later, Kendall followed

Logan came back minutes later with a small plate with a fortune cookie. He walked towards Kendall and Jo, setting it right in front of Jo.

"Okay?" Jo said, looking at Logan's beaming face weirdly.

"Enjoy!" He said, just as Kendall walked back in with a hand behind his back and stood behind Jo.

Lucy eyes widened slightly as she looked at Logan, who was looking at Kendall with a proud look on his face.

_Yep, he's gonna pop the question._

Jo cracked open the fortune cookie, recognizing Logan's hand writing almost instantly. She turned to Logan; "What is that supposed to mean? 'Are you ready for forever?'"

Logan shrugged and pointed behind her. Jo stood up from her seat and looked behind her, her mouth dropped, forming a perfect 'O' shape.

Kendall was on one knee, holding a cupcake, with chocolate spelling 'Marry Me' and the frosting holding up the ring. "So?" He started; "Are you ready to spend your forever with me?"

'Aw's filled the air as Jo nodded with a hand over her mouth, too touched to actually speak.

"Yes!" Logan exclaimed as Kendall got up, picking the ring off the cake and cleaning it with a napkin. "Told you it would work!"

Lucy turned to Logan with her eyebrows up; "That was your idea?"

Logan nodded proudly; "Yes." He answered; watching Kendall sliding the ring up Jo's finger; "I even made the cupcake and the cookie. Everything."

Lucy nodded, watched the couple as they shared a kiss. She picked up her purse and smacked Logan with it.

"What the-?" He was interrupted by another smack.

"Are. You. Kidding. Me?" Lucy said, still smacking him with the purse. "That was just so sweet! Why didn't you propose like that?"

"You actually like that?" Logan chuckled; "I didn't think you're into those… cliché, cheesy stuff?"

Lucy just smacked him again.

* * *

"What?" Roberts yelled frantically, getting up and walking around his desk.

Carlos was regretted it for a moment; he regretted joining Logan for a moment. He was tempted to rat Logan out.

_Roberts's gonna kill us, both of us. He's going to torture us and we'll die a slow, painful death._

But then the moment passed. He remembered why he was helping Logan in the first place, why Logan was doing what he was doing. And the moment passed.

_Just as simple as that._

"Cops were everywhere, they have been keeping an eye out on one of those dudes. He must have had some sort of a criminal record or something. They busted it us as soon as we got the money. And we fought, hard. We lost Wayne, but Carlos and I managed to get the mon-"

The slap echoed through the room.

Carlos almost jumped in, to keep Logan off Roberts. But he was surprised when Logan didn't attack; he was just standing there, silently looking at the older man with a flaming cheek.

"You irresponsible amateurs!" Roberts screamed in Logan's face; "You can do nothing right. I should've never ordered you to kill Collins; he's obviously better in this than you ever going to be, kid!"

Even that didn't get a reaction out of Logan.

"Garcia, leave." Roberts ordered, still glaring at Logan.

"But, sir-" Carlos started but was immediately cut off.

"Leave, Carlos." And he was surprised that Logan was the one to cut him off.

Carlos nodded, leaving the two men standing eye to eye.

* * *

James let Camille drag him to his room, he knew she figured out he was lying. Like she always did.

After locking the door, she turned to face him with her hands on her hips; "So?"

_Maybe playing dumb would help._

"So?" He repeated.

Camille sighed, walking to sit on the chair by the desk; "James, you might be a great actor; but you're a horrible liar."

"I know."

"So, are you ready to come clean about whatever happened to you?"

James ran a hand through his hair for what seemed to him like the millionth time that day; "I was just out."

"James, ju-"

Camille was interrupted by frantic knocks on the door; she was more worried at the look of distress on her brother's face as he sprang up to open it.

When Carlos came in, worry and fear on his face, James forgot for a moment that Camille was standing right behind them.

And Carlos didn't even notice her in the first place.

"Where the hell is Logan?" James asked, pulling Carlos inside and locking the door once more; "What happened? What did my dad say?"

Carlos shook his head; "I don't, I don't know! He kicked me out, I didn't get the cha-"

"What happened to Logan?"

Both men turned to Camille, noticing her standing there for the first time since Carlos came in. James delivered a mental smack to his head.

_How the fuck did I forget she was right there?_

"Umm. Well, it's just that-Logan is- we're-" They both stumbled over their words, unable to think of what to say, trying to avoid the main reason.

_I can't tell her the truth. She just can't know._

Another knock on the door saved both men.

They both reached for the door at the same time, chocking back sighs of relief when they saw Logan's face on the other side.

He was about to start talking to James when he noticed Camille behind him and Carlos. A smile lighted up his face as he walked between the two men, ignoring their

existence for a second as he made his way over to her.

"Hi." He said as he grasped her hand in his, moving it up to plant a gentle kiss to her knuckles.

"Hey." She blushed, ignoring Carlos who raised an eyebrow at them and turned to James. She reached her right hand to Logan's cheek, the one still red and slightly blue, from when Roberts had slapped him. "What happened?" She asked, creasing his cheek softly with the back of her hand.

"An accident, we hit James's car a few blocks away. I was driving and my face got slammed against the steering wheel. Nobody got hurt though, James's car was just smashed; but he was all buckled up. So was Carlos. I was the only stupid guy on board. Everything is fine."

_How can he manage a poker face while lying, but not when he's staring at her like that? Like he can't live without her?  
_

Camille stared at Logan for a little more than necessary. She shifted her eyes to James and Carlos, who were squirming uncomfortably under her gaze. She looked back at Logan; "You're lying." She started; "You're all lying, you and James. And I'm sure if Carlos tried to talk, lies are going to spill out." She sighed; "But I trust you and James; I trust that you two will never cause me any harm."

"We're not causing **anybody **any harm, Camille." James added, reassuringly.

Camille nodded. She kissed Logan's red cheek; whispering a quite 'Take Care'. She walked towards the door; "Bye, James. I hope to see you soon, Carlos."

And she was gone.

Logan turned to James and Carlos with a small smile, a finger over his cheek; right where Camille kissed him.

"Ummm, did I just see what I think I saw?" Carlos asked as he closed the door again, grinning widely; "He's whipped!"

James chuckled as he walked back towards his bed, sitting cross legged on the edge; wondering how three minutes between Logan and Camille could actually lift his mood a bit.

Carlos moved in front of Logan, noticing that the latest was actually looking at the door and not at them. He snapped his fingers near Logan's ear, bringing him back to reality. "So, what happened in there, after he slapped you?"

"He slapped Logan?" James exclaimed in surprise.

Logan shrugged; "He apologized. And he's sending me in today, with Carlos as my back up."

Carlos's eyes widening; "So soon?"

Logan nodded; "Apparently, the Valkyr is different than any other addictive drug." At their confused faces, Logan continued; "It has a cure."

* * *

Okay, I should really stop it with the filler.

Next chapter is packed though. It will be up tomorrow, hopefully.


	11. Chapter 11

One day later, but it's there. Hopefully it meets the expectations.

And Kassie, my newest reviewer; I'm glad you found this too. And hopefully you'll keep reviewing, letting me know what's going on in that head of yours. Thank you again, for reading the entire thing and reviewing every chapter. Thank you :)

Oh, and how do you all think about the new... image-poster-thingy? Well, it's not a one-man-team anymore; Carlos and James are here to stay.

* * *

**Two Months Ago….**

"I don't know about this." Kendall argued.

He was sitting in a car, Logan in the passenger seat. Jett and Dak were across the street in another car, the streets were almost empty if it wasn't for them.

Logan sighed; "Don't worry; I'll be fine."

"And you can tell how?" Kendall snapped, hitting the steering wheel.

"Kendall, would you calm down? I thought we covered this before."

"We covered this before. We did. But it doesn't change the fact that we have no idea what the hell is going to happen!" Kendall argued. "I don't want you to get there; I don't want you to do this! I just want to tie you up and get you back home!"

"Well, you can't really do that, can you?" Logan retorted; "I'm a grown up, Kendall. I know what I'm doing."

"No, you don't!" Kendall screamed; "You're blinded! You're blinded by Lucy's and Liam's death. You think you're right but you're not. You want to do this for revenge! You're not even emotionally stable."

"Are you kidding me? Blinded by…." Logan sighed; "You know what? I'm not going to argue. Yes, I do want revenge. I want it so bad. But I also have nothing to lose; I have no family, Kendall, not anymore."

Kendall looked at Logan for the first time since they got in the car; "You have a lot to lose. You have Jo, Katie and Mum. Whom, I might add, you don't call anymore. You have me, Logan. I'm you're brother and that's why-"

"That's why you should support me! Have my back!" Logan cut him off; "Isn't that what brothers are supposed to do? Have each others' backs?"

"I do have your ba-"

"Then act like it!" Logan said then sighed; "I don't want to fight you, Ken. I really don't want to; at least not right now. Not when I'm minutes away from-"

"Logan, he's here." Jett's voice came through Kendall's cell phone; "And guys, ummm. Next time you guys…..talk; please disconnect the call or….turn off the loud speaker…."

Logan chuckled slightly. He opened the door but paused. He turned to Kendall; "I'll be just fine. Take care."

* * *

**Present Time.**

"A cure?" Carlos repeated in a daze.

Logan nodded; "Apparently, the Valkyr is different. You never get over your addiction, not in rehab, not ever. Unless you have the cure; that's when everything changes."

James smiled; "That's great! Awesome actually! I mean, you work for the LAPD-"

"I thought you were a DEA agent…?" Carlos interrupted.

Logan chuckled; "I used to be a cop, I joined the DEA after….. the murder."

"What murder?" James asked.

Carlos sighed, squeezing Logan's shoulder; "His wife and son."

"Wait." James's eyes widened; "That's actually true? Not like some fake back story like the movies?"

Logan and Carlos stared at James, eyes wide at the clueless heartthrob.

"Really?" Logan asked, looking down to his lap; "My family died. My wife, Liam and my best friend….." He was angry, "and you're saying it's a cover story?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean t-"

"You don't get to be sorry!" Logan shouted, springing up from his seat. "Your father and his drug killed my family, so you don't get to feel sorry." Carlos looked between James and Logan. He didn't want to get in the middle of this. James looked down, distress, worry and shame somehow all evident on his face, Logan sighed; "Listen, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have freaked out on you; you had nothing to do with whatever shit your old man does and I just….." He sighed again and trailed off.

"It's okay." James replied; "I'm still sorry though."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I was mad and out of line."

"The problem is that; even though you were mad, you were still right. So I'm still sorry."

There was an awkward silence. Feeling sorry he started this argument in the first place; Carlos changed the subject. "James, you were saying?"

The question seemed to snap James and Logan out of their moods. James thought for a moment; "Right, I was saying that you work for the government, they have labs, right?" At Logan's nod, James continued; "What if you got the cure sample, sent it in. They can make huge amounts, right?"

Logan nodded again; "That was the plan, yes." He continued; "The Valkyr was made by this doctor. Your father convinced him to make more so they could sell it, get rich. When Roberts found out how to make the Valkyr, he cut that doctor off. He had his men make it. The doctor got pissed off and started working on an….. anti-Valkyr, whatever it is. Roberts wants me to eliminate the doctor and destroy that cure-thingy."

"But you're not going to destroy it; you're going to give it….your people so they could make more of it." Carlos concluded.

"Wrong."

James raised his eyebrow in confusion; "Wrong?"

"Wrong." Logan confirmed. "I'm not going to kill the doctor either; I'm going to turn him in. If he agrees to cooperate; this eases the cure making thing. If he doesn't…..well, I don't give a crap."

James nodded; "So we go in the-"

"Oh no-no-no-no-no." Logan interrupted him; "We" He gestured between the three of them; "are going no where." He pointed between Carlos and himself; "WE, on the other hand, are going in."

"Bu-"

"No 'Buts'. I don't do 'Buts'." Logan said; "Carlos, it's a huge apartment block sort of thing. A fancy one. You'll be in the security room, guiding me to the doctor's place."

"Wait. Why would I need to guide you?" Carlos asked.

"There's a gang after the doctor. They managed to know, somehow, that he was behind the Valkyr. They want the drug; the money behind the drug." Logan explained; "Roberts has planted a guy there, he told Roberts they were going in tonight." Logan sighed; "You're going to stay in the security room for your own safety, guide me to get to the doctors apartment, so I won't bump into any of our….friends."

Carlos nodded as James started again; "Why can't I come with?" James asked; "I'll stay with Carlos in the security room; I'll have his back. I won't get in the way. I'm also handy with the guns. I went to shooting ranges a lot with my dad."

"No."

* * *

Logan and Carlos were walking into the huge building. It was a big apartment block, more than 30 floors.

"Our guy lives in the twenty-third floor." Logan started as they walked together to the security office. They both stood there in front of the door; "Here goes nothing." He turned to Carlos; "Guard the door."

He waited for Carlos's nod before he pushed the door open slowly, unholstering his gun. All Carlos heard was a thud. Then a smack a body hit the floor.

"It's clear." Logan's voice sounded. Carlos walked in and found Logan cuffing the security guard, mumbling something about huge places with crappy security.

Logan got up and walked over to Carlos, handing him a cell phone and a Bluetooth headset. Carlos put on the headset, watching Logan put another headset on.

"That's how you'll guide me through the entire thing." Logan said as he connected the two phones.

"Cool! How did you get those?" When Logan looked at Carlos weirdly; "He continued; "Right, you work with the LAPD and the DEA; it's easy to get those stuff."

Logan chuckled; "Those were all Roberts though."

Carlos laughed; "So what now?"

Logan put on non-latex gloves and walked towards a closed locker at the back of the office. He opened it, revealing an AK-103 assault rifle and a lot of ammo. He loaded the rifle and strapped the other magazines on his belt.

"Now, we have fun."

* * *

We WILL have fun in the next chapter :D

oh, and over-and-over; Am I getting a smack? :P

-J


	12. Chapter 12

Yep, officially the LONGEST chapter.

* * *

**Two Years Ago; Two Days Before the Murder.**

Kendall and Logan were in the shooting arena. It was a small one, but it was great. Only professionals and good shots could get in.

They were standing in two lanes, right next to each other, shooting at the moving targets. Kendall and Logan were both very competitive; especially between each other.

They both put down their guns and observed their shooting.

"Seven head shots, three fatal injuries." Logan counted and turned to Kendall; "What did you get?"

"Three headshots, four fatals, two shoulders and a miss" Kendall replied with a defeated look on his, causing Logan to burst out in laughter.

"Seriously Kendall, I'm not joking."

"I wasn't joking." Kendall deadpanned.

Logan smirked; "Working with the druggies made you lose your game, huh?"

"Whenever we do a bust, the druggies are so high that they don't struggle. I haven't used my gun since they gave it to me."

"Pathetic." Logan said, ducking to avoid Kendall's smack.

Kendall whined; "Damn, I can't even smack you!" He sighed; "Plus, the DEA and LAPD have been cooperating for a while, I don't see the Valkyr case getting cleared anytime soon." He paused; "Seriously, twelve cops and seven DEA agents are dead and we've made absolutely no progress."

Logan sighed as well, running a hand through his hair; "This case is complicated... toxic. But they died for a good cause, you know? They're good people; it's an honor to die trying to prevent stuff like the Valkyr."

"But it was in vain, Logan!" Kendall shouted, drawing some attention to them. He composed himself as he continued; "We didn't make any progress on the case."

"It's never in vain." Logan argued; "We'll get a breakthrough in this case;" He smacked Kendall when he chuckled sarcastically; "Hey, we will. And then; you'll realize that it wasn't in vain. Never in vain."

"Maybe you're right."

"I'm always right."

* * *

**Present Time.**

"Umm, Logan?" Carlos called. He'd been checking the guy Logan had knocked out as the later was adding a silencer to the assault rifle and his handgun.

"Yeah?"

"This guy isn't the security dude…"

Logan turned to him; "What?"

Carlos pointed the far corner, where a couch was placed. They both could see a leg from behind the couch. Logan ran to the body hidden behind the couch.

A man was lying there; eyes wide open in something between shock and fear. A syringe was thrown near by.

"They killed him with air." Logan shook his head in sorrow; "A syringe full of air; they sneaked up behind him. He didn't see it coming." He turned to Carlos; "Check the screens, I want to know where they are." Carlos nodded He put on non-latex gloves and went off to carry the order as Logan bent down and closed the innocent guard's eyes.

"They're after him," Carlos started; "The elevators work with the apartments' keys and from the board beside the elevators. They can be controlled from here too." Carlos said as he worked the controls; "They've jammed most of them to the floors they're on; I don't think they know which apartment is his."

"We need to do this fast!" Logan said, walking towards the door.

Carlos turned to him; "Wait, aren't you going to call Jett and Dak?"

"They'll take forever."

Carlos stopped him; "Then you operate the elevators from here and I'll go up."

"I'll go up."

"Logan, listen. You're the cop here. If you die; then fighting this off is a lost cause. If I die it'll make no difference and you'll be able to-"

Logan cut him off; "Shut the fuck up and get out of my way."

"Logan-"

Logan shook his head, determination on his face; "You're not dying! No body else is dying, not on my watch!"

Carlos nodded.

He had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

Logan walked to the elevators area.

"Carlos?" He said into the headset.

"Right away, Logan." Just then, one of the elevators opened. Logan walked into the elevator, hearing Carlos's voice again just as the elevator started to move up; "I have the screens showing everything; I can guide you through."

Logan stayed silent the entire ride up.

_For this to work; I'll have to trust Carlos's judgment.  
_

"Let's get to work;" Carlos's voice came again as the elevator stopped in the twenty-third floor; "Few men ahead near the doctor's door. Probably searching the floor. In the opposite hall."

Logan stepped out. The floor was divided into two square halls connected to each other. The elevators were in the middle.

He started for the next hall, already hearing the men's chat. They were talking about the man they were searching for. He passed by an apartment door and stopped suddenly.

Loud sounds were coming from inside, moaning and groaning. Loud moaning and groaning.

"Umm, what's that?" Carlos asked him.

Logan chuckled; "Comical relief." He joked and smiled as he heard Carlos's laughter echo through the earpiece.

Logan walked to the opposite wall. He pressed against the hallway wall and leaned forward to sneak a peak. "Carlos, I won't be able to go through unless I kill them."

"And? Just do it, man!"

Logan unholstered his hand gun. There were two men at the door. He leant down and took aim.

Two flawless headshots.

_Kendall would've been proud._

He crossed the hall at a run, kneeling beside the two bodies; "Crap."

"What?"

"They're armed Carlos." Logan said as he raised a shotgun to the hall camera; "A Shot gun, a few shells. An Ingram with some magazines. And two freaking grenades." Logan tucked the ingram and the magazines in his pants, he shoved the gun's shells into his pocket and strapped the gun shot itself on his shoulder; "Might come in handy if shit goes down."

"Dude, you like the freaking commandos!"

Logan turned the knob to the doctor's door; "The door is locked."

"Umm, try the door on the far right; next to the large painting. It says here that the owners left for a vacation; but they left the doors open for the maid. You can get to the doctor's place through the balcony."

"Freaking idiots." Logan muttered as he ran to the door, he tried the knob. It turned easy in his hand but he stopped suddenly. "Someone's here, I can hear them." He turned the knob slowly, pushed the door slightly and looked inside.

Two men were there, one was holding a handgun looking around while the other was cleaning the floor.

_Blood. He's cleaning blood._

Oh, this is bad.

Carlos, who had rotated the hall camera to look through the door, was in panic; "Just kill them, you have no the choice."

Logan tucked his hand gun in and unholstered the assault rifle; "This is going to be messy."

Four bullets smacked into the guy with the gun, sending him flying; hitting a fish tank in the corner. The fish tank was smashed, water flowing down the floor. The other guy went down lightly with a head shot.

"He didn't even get to raise his gun." Carlos said through the earpiece, amazement evident in his voice.

Logan walked through the apartment and onto the balcony; "I was a cop, get used to it. Plus these are amateurs." Logan sighed as he found the bleeding body of the maid.

_Too many innocent people dying…. But they're cleaning other apartments as well._

He holstered the assault rifle again. He scaled the balcony, holding onto the railing. He took a look down, long distance to the streets. "This is going to be a tough jump."

"You'll be fine." Carlos retorted; "Seriously dude, you're like superman with a gun."

"I'm not super man with a gun, Carlos." Logan replied; "I'm just handy with a gun."

He took a deep breath and jumped anyway.

And fell.

Almost.

He was holding onto the railing, his feet dangling in the air.

"Did you make it?"

Logan was out of breath, holding onto the railing; "Almost." He breathed into the small mic as he hoisted himself up.

_Thank God for gymnastics._

Logan walked to the glass door separating the apartment from the balcony. No body was standing in the first floor. But this was a two story apartment; shit could still happen.

He tried sliding the glass door open, relief on his face as it slid in ease.

"You in?"

"Yeah."

Logan scanned the first floor again, making sure it was clear. As he made his way to the stairs, heard voices from upstairs.

"…fucking fighter. Hardest kill I've had to do."

"The scrawny man was fighting like a freaking elephant!"

"Took six bullets till he fell down. Two more to go."

_So they have the aim of a couple of ducks. Easy job._

They were easy to take out. Headshots from the where he was standing with the AK 103 and they were both on the floor with a muffled thud.

"What the..?"

_There's more._

The bathroom door was right across the stairs, if he made a bee-line for it, he could escape the bullets of the other man.

_Or men…._

"Logan, are yo-?"

"Shhhh." Logan said to Carlos, he could hear the worry in his partner's voice.

He ran as fast as he could towards the bathroom, slamming a man, who made his way to his partners' bodies, with the butt of the assault rifle. The man fell to the floor holding his face in pain. It gave Logan time to deliver a bullet to his groaning form.

He leaned outside the bathroom, scanning the entire second floor, making sure there was nobody else there.

"Apartment's clear." He heard Carlos sigh in relief.

He walked into a room on the other side of the second floor. It had been turned to a small lab; a lot of weird containers, a small white board with chemical equations and a lot of stuff Logan wasn't interested in reading.

There was a table, on which lay a bloody body. The man had at least seven bullets in his body.

"Carlos, we're too late. He's dead." There were muffled noises on the other side and a loud thud.

Then silence.

"Carlos?" Logan asked again into the headset. "Fuck, Carlos, just answer me!" There was another pause as Logan waited for Carlos to reply, the muffled ruffling noises continued.

Then Carlos's voice came in; "Sorry, sorry. I'm here; right here."

Logan sighed in relief as he ran a hand through his hair; "Damn, Carlos. Freaked me out for a second there. What happened?"

"One of the gang came in…. I-I managed to end him before he did me."

Logan nodded, then remembered that there was no cameras in the apartments so he nodded; "Okay. So the doctor is dead."

"Shit." Carlos hissed; "What about the cure thing?"

Logan wondered to the bottles and advanced devices in the room.

_These stuff cost millions. And how did he even manage to get them here?_

Logan took out his phone and took pictures of the white board. He didn't know if this was how to make the cure but he was hoping for the best. He looked at the doctors corpse again, noticing that he was clutching a bottle in his hand tightly.

_Please be the cure.  
_

Logan took the bottle and shoved it in his jacket. He was about to start doing a more through search when Carlos's frantic voice sounded in his ear.

"Logan, you need to get out of there; we need to leave now! More men in the lobby; probably coming your way."

_I wasn't ready to go; not without being sure I had the cure…..  
_

"Okay, I'll go take the elevator down right away."

"No, no! Only one elevator is working; the men are in that elevator! The others are jammed, I can't get them to work!"

Logan sighed; "So what do I do now?"

"The balcony, you'll be able to make the jump to the one below."

Logan ran down the stairs to the first floor of the apartment; "And what the hell am I going to do when I'm one floor down?"

"By the time you're at the twenty-second's floor elevators, the men would've already gotten off. I'll send it to you."

"Fine;" Logan replied; "You're the man behind the controls." He paused; "But if you're the reason I die, I swear I'll haunt your latino little ass!"

Carlos laughed; "You won't die. And leave my latino ass alone!" He laughed then added; "What did my latino ass ever do to you?"

Logan made the jump, landing perfectly on his feet. He tried to slide the balcony door but it wouldn't budge. He hit the glass door with his rifle a couple of times; breaking the glass.

"Okay, I'm in. What's next?"

"More of them in the floor's lobby ahead. They're less than the ones making their way to the doctor's apartment." Logan made his way to the door and opened it. Three men were guarding the elevators. "Umm, Logan, there's not use of the silencer. They found their dead people in the hall and the doctor's apartment; they're coming your way. Make it fast."

Logan looked towards the nearest camera and made a two-fingered salute, making Carlos laugh.

He unstrapped the Pump-action shot gun, the kind that held seven bullets he picked up earlier. He counted fourteen shells, plus the seven loaded ones.

_Let's make those count._

Logan was able to take the three men by surprise. They didn't know what have hit them as they lay bleeding on the ground.

"Elevator, NOW!" Carlos screamed in his ear. Logan heard footsteps of the men from the fire exit, he ran to the elevator, watching the door slid shut, just as the door to the fire exit was slammed open. A couple of bullets were fired into the elevator; one of them hitting Logan's arm.

_Fuck!_

He suppressed his pain, leaning against the elevator wall as he let the shot gun slid off his hands; relieving the pressure from his arm.

"Shit, Logan. You okay?"

"That was close, Carlos."

"That was awesome, Logan." He sighed; "There's no men in the lobby, come get us from the security office and we'll head out."

"Us?" Logan asked as unholstered the Ingram, the AK 103 then left them on the floor. He unstrapped the AK and Ingram magazines from his belt, tightening it around his waist then emptied the shells from his pockets.

Carlos chuckled; "Yeah; you're going to flip."

Logan took off the non-latex gloves and threw them on top of the discarded weapons as the elevator dinged, signaling its arrival; "Carlos, meet me at the car. You're driving."

"Why outside?"

"Because when I flip, I'd like to flip outside this building. Where it is SAFE to flip."

Logan went off to the car, which they parked a bit away from the building, and leant against it, taking off the Bluetooth headset, shoving the small device into his pocket. He was thanking God he wore a black jacket, his bleeding arm didn't leave stains. He held the wound with his other hand, applying pressure to the bleed. He let his eyes close for a second.

But they snapped open when he heard _that _voice.

"Are we going or what?"

_Shit! _

"You've got to be kidding me!"

* * *

Well, that was an easy chapter to write. A lot of people say that easy written chapters suck. And I just hate the fact that Logan came off as a perfect superhuman. I can already feel the smacks coming all the way from the other side of the Atlantic.

Speaking of the Atlantic; over-and-over; the Kogan was for you. Better like it! ;)

Anyway; let me know what you all think.

-J


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry for the late update. I took a much needed vacation (Over-and-over; Thanks for the advice regarding... stuff.). I also promised Krehpeh and update (After he threatened to shave my eyebrows... with a rusty shaver.). So anyway, I gotta get some new FF friends here...

Sorry for the shortness, another chapter is coming up tomorrow, pinky promise! (Krehpeh; I don't care that you think pinky promises are always broken, I keep mine. Suck it up, buddy!)

Enjoy!

* * *

**Three Years Ago.**

Kendall paced back and forth in his groom's room, going over his vows in his head. He felt like his insides were churning so much that they were surely going to spill out of him, but he couldn't calm down; he was extremely nervous of was that JoAnne Taylor might not walk through the doors when the music started.

He had not been allowed to see her since the reception last night and was anxious to hold her in his arms. But the night prior to, he had had dreams that she had decidedly changed her mind last minute.

Now it wasn't something Jo was likely to do, but anything can happen. That's what he learned from being a DEA agent.

_But I wouldn't be prepared for this. It'd be too much._

_It's all becoming too much._

Suddenly the door opened and he feared the worse; picturing Lucy or Katie coming in with a sad face and knowing immediately that his life would be over.

Instead; a smiling Logan was walking through the door in gray slacks and gray vest over a dark blue dress shirt and a black tie, his signature one sided smirk on his face.

_My bestman!  
_  
"How's the groom doing?"

Kendall smiled and let out a sigh of relief causing Logan to chuckle while walking over to his brother. "You have no idea how good it is to see you." Logan raised a brow at him, but Kendall only shook his head, "It's nothing, I just...had this weird feeling you might be….anybody else, telling me that Jo is gone."

Logan looked even more confused, "Wow. Paranoid much?" He laughed, "How could you even think there was a possibility of that even happening?" Kendall didn't say anything, just continued to pace back and forth before Logan finally sighed and stepped toward his brother, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Dude, take a seat." Kendall followed instruction and sat down heavily, as Logan sat beside him, resting his elbows on his knees; "Okay, talk to me."

"There's not much to say; I'm just afraid she'll leave me."

Logan burst into laughter, unaware of Kendall's seriousness. He finally stopped and looked at Kendall's straight face; "Oh my God, you're serious." Kendall nodded. "Why would she leave you?"

"She will, I know it." Kendall stated; "It's just; She's Jo and I'm just…. Kendall."

"Where is the point in your crappy nonsense?"

"Seriously, Logan." He argued; "Her dad is freaking multi-billionaire and my dad-"

"Was one of the most honorable men I've ever met." Logan cut him off; "It's not about the money, Ken. It never is. It's not about who your parents are. It's all about how much you two love each other, which is a lot so I'm not worried."

There was a pause as Kendall thought of Logan's words.

"So….she's not leaving me?"

Logan rolled his eyes and smacked his brother; "No, dumbass."

* * *

**Present Time.**

Carlos was barely able to hold the furious Logan back as he lunged at James.

"Logan, listen." Carlos shouted; "He saved my life, relax."

Logan sighed and stopped struggling against Carlos; "Saved your life?"

"Yes! Yes, there was this guy who came in the security room and almost killed me. If it wasn't for James knocking him out with the fire extinguisher from behind, I would have been dead."

Logan nodded, Carlos finally releasing his tight grip on him. "You should stop following us around."

James sighed; "I told you, I can use a gun. Give me one and I'll have your backs."

Logan motioned for them to get into the car, telling Carlos to drive them to the DEA building.

"If we need you we'll know where you're at, James."

"I'm sorry I disobeyed your orders again."

"Well, I'm not." Logan chuckled as he pressed his hand against his bullet wound. "If it wasn't for you; Carlos would've been dead. And if it wasn't for Carlos; I would've been dead."

James cracked a smile, which soon turned into a full grin as he patted Logan's back, careful to stay away from his injured arm; "You were awesome, dude."

Logan smiled slightly and rested his head back, closing his eyes.

* * *

"Were here."

Logan was jolted out from his not-so-peaceful slumber by Carlos's voice as the car came to a stop.

He moved to release the seat belt, but he stopped suddenly, clutching at his injured arm. The stinging and the pain were unbearable. He stayed put for a couple of minutes, rubbing at his arm lightly, waves of pain flooding.

"Logan? You okay?"

He was starled at James's voice coming from outside, as the later leaned against the car window. He didn't even notice James and Carlos getting out.

"I'm fine." He replied as he reached to undo the seatbelt again, ignoring the piercing pain in his arm. He pushed the door open and stepped out, his head swaying at the sudden movement.

The three of them walked into the building, Logan presenting his ID and Carlos and James both got 'Visitor' slips.

James and Carlos were walking behind Logan in awe at how many people worked in that place. Whether they were field agents, like Logan is, or lab researchers.

They followed as Logan made his way through many rooms, people greeting him  
as he went. Among them were Jett and Dak, who greeted James and Carlos as well and followed Logan as well.

He finally stopped at one of the rooms labeled 'Chief'; he went in, followed by all four men.

A man was sitting behind a desk, he had white hair and sharp features. He looked up and his eyes lightened up when he saw Logan. Then, almost instantly; his smile faded, a look of worry adorned his face instead.

"Logan! Are you okay? Are you hurt? Was your cover blown?" The man would have kept going if Logan hadn't cut him off.

"Chief, I'm good." Logan chuckled; "I'm here with good news actually."

The man stood and moved around the desk, making his way towards the six men in front of him.

"What good news?" he asked as he motioned to a huge table with at least 16 chairs around it.

Logan explained the cure issue, he gave the bottle he collected at the doctor's place and his phone to Dak, who immediately left to get them to the labs. He got back later, carrying Logan's phone and handed it to him.

They were almost out, on their way to the car when Logan suddenly gripped James shoulder.

Carlos and James both stopped, looking as Logan bent down slightly, catching his breath.

"Logan?" James asked, feeling Logan's grip weakening.

Logan was now panting heavily, trying to catch his breath; "B-blood."

They both watched in horror as the DEA agent collapsed.

* * *

**Beep.**

**Beep.**

**Beep.**

_This beeping gotta stop._

Logan was aware he was in a hospital; there was no denying that.

He opened his eyes slowly, looking around the room. Carlos was sitting on a chair near by, he could see the never-stopping movement of the doctors and nurses outside his room.

_Where's James?_

"Carlos?" Logan called out, getting no response. He sighed and picked up one of the pillows below his head, throwing it at the sleeping latino.

Carlos jolted up from his sleep, still a bit disoriented; "Wha-What?" He noticed Logan looking at him. "Oh, you're up."

"How long was I out?"

Carlos peaked at his watch; "About two hours and half. It's almost one." He looked at Logan; "The doctors kept asking what happened; they didn't stop until they found out you were a DEA agent on duty." He continued; "They took the bullet out in the ER; you were fine, just blood loss. They said you can be discharged as soon as you wake up."

Logan nodded; "Where's James?"

"Oh, I sent him home. We can't have Roberts suspecting James has anything to do with us." Carlos chuckled; "He's been calling every fifteen minues."

Logan nodded; "Get the doctor so we could get out of here."

The discharging process took no time at all and soon enough, they both found themselves at the Roberts Mansion.

Carlos supported Logan all the way to Roberts, not surprised to find the older man pacing the office.

"Fucking finally! Where the hell have you two been?"

"Sorry, sir." Logan started; "There had been trouble. Cleaners were already there, they killed the doctor before I got to him. But I managed to find this cure thing and destroyed the lab."

"What's wrong with you, Mitchell?"

Carlos adjusted Logan against himself as he spoke; "He was shot, bleeding badly too. He passed out and I had to take him to the hospital to get him some blood transfusion."

Roberts nodded. "Go get some rest you two, it has been a long day."

* * *

Crappiest chapter ever. Honestly? I'd understand if you stopped reading Fatal after this.

Like seriously, who puts the main character in the hospital and gets him out in the same chapter? Yep, a dumbass.

-J


	14. Chapter 14

Mari; thank you for getting my hopes up. When everybody said that the last chapter wasn't that good, you said it was. Even if I believe it DID suck, so thanks. I hope you keep reading and reviewing so I know what you're thinking about this

As promised, another update. I seriously hope this is better than the last chapter

Enjoy!

* * *

**Two Years Ago. One Month Before The Murder.**

Logan was sitting in the really uncomfortable hospital chair in the waiting room.

He was meant to stay with Kendall and Mama Knight in Jo's room, but Liam was crying for sleep and it was getting Jo's nerves on. He had to leave her room and let Liam sleep in the waiting room.

He was visiting Kendall and Jo with Liam when Jo went into labor and they had to go to the hospital. Lucy and Katie were supposed to be on their way.

He was leaning down in his chair with his feet propped up against another chair, Liam lying against his chest. Logan was supporting him with one hand while the other kept patting Liam's back gently.

That's when Lucy barged into the waiting room, trying to stuff some papers into her too small purse.

"Hey, how's Jo doing?" She said as stopped by him, leaning down to pick his lips and she kissed the back of Liam's, her papers falling all over in the process.

Logan looked at the papers, figuring out they were Lucy's next article for the news paper, being a journalist wasn't that easy.

"The doctor wants to wait so she could give birth naturally but last time I was there, Kendall was discussing a C-section. She's pretty beaten. Room 2208."

Lucy nodded as she picked up her papers off the floor; Logan managed to read the title of the article. "Okay, you stay here with Liam and I'll check up on them and come back."

She pecked his lips again, smiling back as she walked towards Jo's room, leaving him thinking why the hell she was writing about the Valkyr.

* * *

**Present Time.**

**Logan's POV. **(Haven't done any POVs on a while…..)

The same dream, all over again.

I wish the doctors didn't inject me with all the morphine and the painkillers; I was falling asleep.

_I didn't want to….._

The spinning, Liam's cries, Lucy screams, the tied up 'me' telling me it was no use. The trail of blood, Liam's crib and Lucy's diary.

_Lucy's diary._

Just one line written; dried tears all over the page.

"Not Logan and Liam, please no. I didn't mean to, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to, I'm so sorry"

_What does that mean?_

I knew Lucy was following the Valkyr case, I tried asking her to drop the case. Begged her, really. She just never listened.

I killed Roberts and saw Camille, throwing all those words of hate and spite. But this time, James was there, holding her back. He hugged her, whispering soothing nothings into her ear.

But all in all; always the same.

* * *

**No POVs.**

Logan was jolted awake with the stinging from his arm. He was looking around his room frantically, not surprised when he saw Carlos asleep on the couch.

He got out of his bed and reached for his cell phone, which was on the coffee table by Carlos's snoring form.

He picked up the phone and dialed the familiar number as he walked onto the balcony; not wanting to disturb Carlos.

He looked over the pool, spotting James. He was looking right back ay him, Logan thought he'd been watching his balcony for a while. He saw him getting up and heading towards the house, so he stopped him with a flicker of his hand. He saw James nod and sit back. He could also make out the small pout on the actor's face.

_We'll just have to talk later._

His eyes drifted to Camille, who was enjoying the California sun. He smiled as he watched her.

"Hello?"

Logan smiled wider as he heard the familiar voice; "Told you I'd call."

"You actually said you'll visit, but I'm not complaining."

Logan chuckled; "I will visit. I just had a bad couple of days, Jo."

He could almost see the worry on her face; "Why? Are you okay? What happened?"

"I'm okay, Jo. How's Rachel?"

"Rachel is doing just fine. She keeps asking for Kendall….." She trailed of Logan was overwhelmed with guilt.

"I'm-um. I'm sorry."

"It'll take time to get used to the adjustments, Logan. Isn't that what happened with Lucy and Liam? You were a wreck."

"I was." He sighed; "I'd wake up every morning expecting to see Lucy by my side. Then I'd go to Liam's room to check on him. It takes time. A lot of time."

"I know."

"So," He started, trying to get off the painful subject. "I need a favor."

"Just ask it, Logan. You now I can't say no to you."

"Thanks." He smiled; "I need to go my apartment today. I need something; it's really urgent."

"I understand the apartment is mine now, but I don't have the keys."

"Kendall's safe."

"Oh…" Jo chuckled; "You now more about my house than I do." She laughed; "Well; why don't you pass by today. Say hi to Rach while you're at it; I'm sure she misses her uncle."

Logan checked his wristwatch; it was almost 10. "I'll come by in an hour or two, okay?"

"Absolutely. Oh, Katie will be here too."

"Good, I've been meaning to see her for a while."

"See you in few."

"Take care."

Logan hung up the phone, shoving into his pocket and went back to watching James and Camille. They were now chatting away, James still stealing glances of him every chance he gets.

"Where the hell are you going in an hour or two?"

Logan turned sharply towards Carlos, who was standing with a hand on his hip.

"Why are you looking so…..sassy?" Logan replied as the latino turned a bit red, dropping his hand off his hip.

"I'm not sassy. Don't change the subject!"

Logan laughed; "Okay, okay. I'll go visit some family. Then I will go to my old apartment, which I haven't stepped foot in it in a year and a half."

"Why bother with the apartment?"

Logan turned back to the two Roberts by the pool, leaning against the railing; "Because, in order to understand what's happening to us and what's going to happen to us; we got to go back in time."

* * *

"Explain to me why you are here again." Logan asked James as the two of them were in an elevator, going up to Jo's apartment.

"You are hopelessly in love with my sister. She loves you back. Not that any of you, dumbasses would admit it to the other." James ranted; "You two are going to get married someday, Carlos will be the best man, I'll be the maid of honor and I just want to meet my future in-laws."

Logan was looking at him weirdly with one eyebrow raised, he was about to say something when the elevator dinged, signaling their arrival.

"Oh," James said; "saved by the ding."

Logan chuckled and led the way to Jo's apartment and knocked. A gorgeous twenty-three-year-old brunette opened the door, a smile exploding on her face as she jumped into Logan's embrace, who spun her around.

"Jesus, you look amazing!" Logan said, a smile on his face.

"You look great, too!" She said; "Where the hell have you been? I missed you like crazy!" She finally noticed James, who was looking straight at her. She extended her hand towards him, he shook immediately. "Oh, sorry. Hi; I'm Katie."

"James."

Katie grabbed Logan's hand, tugging him inside; "Come on in."

James felt like an intruder, watching the family moment. Logan was holding a two-year-old girl, while the two women where talking to him. James thought that this was the first time he saw Logan **that **happy.

At some point, the blonde woman, who looked older than Katie, slipped out of the room. followed by Logan. Allowing James to talk with the gorgeous Katie.

* * *

"How is it going with you?" Jo asked Logan after she handed him the keys.

"It's okay. I've had a busy night."

"Not what I meant." Jo said as she elbowed Logan teasingly.

Logan raised his eyebrow; "Ummm, what?"

"Oh, come on!" She exlaimed as she sat down on a chair by Kendall's desk; "I know a Logan-in-love when I see a Logan-in-love!" She chuckled; "I saw it when you were twenty, when you were twenty four. So, who's she?"

Logan sighed; "Camille."

"Aha, when did you two meet."

"Two months ago." He swallowed; "She's-uh... Roberts's...daughter..."

Jo stared at him, eyebrows meeting together as she was frowning; "Roberts? That man who killed my husband?"

Logan sighed; "I'm sorry, Jo." He shook his head; "She has nothing to do with Roberts's bussiness. I swear."

A smile broke on Jo's face; "I don't care who she is. She could be his wife for all I care. As long as she has nothing with that drug and my husbands death then I'm okay." Jo hugged him; "And she has to love you, of course."

Logan chuckled as he left with Jo, both joking as if the past two years didn't happen

* * *

They returned later, still ingrossed in whatever they were talking about.

They stayed for an hour or so, Logan managing to pull James into the conversation whenever he could.

Soon enough, James found himself in Logan's old apartment. The first thing that got his attention was the drawing on the wall; a syringe going through a 'V' letter. A thick layer of dust covered everything.

He walked with Logan to what appeared to be his bedroom. And watched as the shorter brunette looked through the entire room, until he stopped, picking up a black book.

Logan turned to face him, his crooked smile reaching his eyes as he tapped the book with his fore finger.

"Bingo."

* * *

Aaaaaaaaaaaaand done!

Thoughts?

-J


	15. Chapter 15

So, PaulaSchmidt. Thanks for the review…. I guess? I don't think you've actually read that far, since you're such a Kendall fan, but thanks for reviewing Chapter 3. To tell me 'screw you' because I killed Kendall. Even though he's in most of the chapters. Anyway, this is MY story, MY plot, and MY view of the characters. So, tough luck. I'll kill whoever the hell I want to kill. Nobody gets to tell me what to do with my writing based on their favorite characters, not you or anybody else. Just making that point clear. Suggestions for future chapters are very welcome, but you don't get to tell me that I shouldn't have killed someone who died TWELVE chapters ago. Get over it.

And sorry for being rude.

As for my other readers, sorry for you guys wasting your time with such a long author note.

Enjoy :)

* * *

**Two Years Ago. Three day After Jo Gave Birth.**

"You need to tell me, Lucy!" Logan shouted as he followed his wife up the stairs of their apartment.

Lucy stopped suddenly, causing him to bump into her, she turned around to face him; "Do I ask you about your work?" Logan sighed and shook his head; "Then you don't have to know about mine." She turned and continued her way to Liam's room, checking on him, Logan still on her trail.

"Can you just listen for a second?"

"What?"

Logan held her at arms' length, letting his hand crease her cheek softly; "You know I love you, right?" That got a smile and a nod from Lucy; "I love you so much that it hurts. It hurts to part with you every morning to go to our respective jobs; it hurts to be away from Liam and you. You know that." He shoo his head, his conflict appearing on his face; "But since you started looking into the Valkyr case…."

"What?"

"I just have a bad feeling about this." He started; "I don't want you to tell me about your job or anything, I just need you to tell me that you're not doing anything that might, at some point, get you hurt. If you're too far gone I need to know, Luce, to protect you. Just, promise me it'll be okay."

He noticed Lucy's smile faltered a bit as she buried her face in his chest, an "I promise." escaping her lips.

And he actually believed her.

* * *

It was almost midnight when Logan reached the last few entries, prior to the murder. Lucy got the diary around the time they got married; most of the earlier entries were about him and the family. Then the pregnancy and how she'd never let him touch her again.

But then the entries started getting shorter and shorter. They started all being on the Valkyr; full of information that the cops haven't uncovered until a couple of moths ago. Then there were drafts of her articles for the news paper. He recognized some that were published, and then others that she died before she ever could.

_May, 2__nd__ 2012._

_I was sitting in the office when Mary came in and told me about this man who wanted to see me. When he came in, he looked so scared; he kept looking around and flinching at every sound. His name was Adrian, he said. But when he said he had information about the Valkyr, that's when I started really listening. He told me he didn't want to go to the police because he thought they'd arrest him, but he came to me because I have opened the case and already published about it._

_He was devastated._

_I had to go to the hospital. Logan called; Jo's in labor._

Logan was confused as he sat by the pool, reading the black journal. He had been Roberts's shadow for the past two months. He hadn't heard of an Adrian, and he was sure the doctor's name wasn't Adrian.

He'd have to check that up with Carlos.

_May, 3__rd __2012._

_Logan saw the drafts of the Valkyr article yesterday. I hope he doesn't ask about it; I wouldn't want to lie to him._

_On another note, Adrian stopped by today. He told me that the Valkyr was made by that business man I interviewed a while ago, Nathaniel Roberts. He told me about more about the Valkyr; about how it's done. What to use, how to make it. He's a good friend of the doctor Roberts is using to make the Valkyr._

_He said that the Valkyr is different. And that he'd explain that later, because Roberts had called._

Logan was positively fuming. He shut off the journal and was very tempted to tear it apart and throw it all in the pool.

He resisted though, he wasn't done with it.

_She knew! She KNEW all that time! She didn't come to me, or to Kendall. She kept it all to herself and…  
_

"Are you okay?"

Logan jolted out of his thought as a hand touched his shoulder. He sprung up from his seat, turning around; "Jesus Christ!"

"Sorry!" Camille shouted as she stepped back, the wild look in Logan's eyes were scaring her. "Sorry, I just-"

"No. no, it's fine." He said as he ran a hand through his hair; "I thought everybody would be asleep by now, you just startled me. It's my fault, I shouldn't have freaked out."

"No, I shouldn't have sneaked up on you like that. I'm so sorry and-"

"Cam, it's okay, I swear." Logan chuckled; "So, what is the beautiful lady of the house doing by the pool at one a.m.?"

Camille blushed; "Can't sleep." She reached for Lucy's journal that Logan had left on the table; "What book is this? It doesn't have a name."

Logan trying reaching for it but Camille already had it, he retired back to his seat as Camille started ready the very first entry.

"I never really knew why people would keep journals." Camille started; "I never really had anything that interesting about my life, something that is so amazing that would make me want to document it. Maybe people with Alzheimer's history in their family, famous authors, artists or presidents might need it. Actors even. But not me. I'm not any of that. But then, Logan proposed yesterday. I finally have something to write. He is something else, I guess. And my life is starting now with that cop and his crazy family."

Camille stopped as she looked at Logan. He had a distant look on his face as he stared into space.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"Stop apologizing." He interrupted; "Really, it's fine."

Camille smiled softly as she reached for his hand; "You're wife's journal?"

Logan sighed as he turned to her; "Yeah. I found it today. Thought I'd go through it."

Camille nodded; "It's okay, to feel the need to go back in time for a while." She smiled; "She sounded pretty much smitten by you. The whole 'my life started when he proposed' thing. I can see why." Logan just smiled and blushed at the compliment; "So, you're a cop, huh?"

"Was. That was a long time ago."

"Then what do you do now?"

"Work for your father, obviously."

Camille chuckled; "What about that 'crazy' family of yours?"

"Living." Logan replied; "I'd love to keep it that way."

There was a comfortable silence as they thought of something to say, to keep the conversation going.

"I love you."

* * *

_May, 8__th__._

_They know that Adrian was my contact. They sent me a picture of him, dead, tied up in a chair with a bullet in his head. And a death note. They're threatening me; I think they don't know I'm married to a cop. Or that my brother-in-law is a DEA agent. Maybe I should've gone to Kendall or Logan about this after all._

_Maybe I should tell Logan when he comes back tonight; he should be here in a few._

_Well, it's the door bell. Probably Logan._

_Weird, he never rings the bell._

* * *

Krehpeh and .over; I know I'm a hypocrite, but at least ask nicely for my character to live :P

Let me know what you people think.

-J


	16. Chapter 16

PaulaSchmidt. Okay, I suck. But you reviewed; and I make it a huge deal to respond to all reviews. So… Sorry I responded to your review? And while we're at it, I take back the 'Sorry for being rude' thing.

You could at least log in, you know. If you have the guts to. So we can 'talk' (Or I talk and you keep insulting me, whatever floats your boat.) in private. I don't like to bother my frequent, respected readers with…. stuff like this.

All of the above was for the chapter 15 review. As for chapter 13…. Well, that one actually left me speechless for a few. So tell me this, where have you seen my dick to compare it to Kendall's? I do know for a fact that I keep it in my pants. And just saying, seeing Kendall's dick in your fantasies doesn't mean it's the real deal. So technically, you're in no place to compare us. As for the Logan part, sorry to disappoint but I'm not gay (I have nothing against them either) and I'm happy in my relationship. So I'll just skip the offer.

Winterchild11; thank you for having my back. And sorry again that you were involved in this mess.

Over-And-Over. HUGE thanks to you. You're awesome and you know why. And don't you dare believe otherwise. Oh, and for keeping me entertained in the cabin. In the woods.

Sorry for the late update and the extra long AN.

Onto Fatal; Enjoy!

* * *

**Two Years Ago.**

**Hospital.**

"You don't get to do that!" Logan shouted as he paced the waiting room.

The doctor had already left, after informing Logan that Lucy was dead. And that he'd have to sign some papers to get her body. Along with Liam's, who he handed to a paramedic earlier; even though it was obviously it's too late.

"Logan, just-"

"NO!" Logan screamed as he halted his pacing, turning to his brother. "You don't get to hug me and tell me it'll get better. Because it won't!" He was holding back his tears, refusing to let them spill. "I-They…. They're dead, Kendall! Dead! My wife and son just died, it can't get worse than this. And it'll never get better; it can never get better after this."

"Just listen to me!"

"No!" Logan shouted as he proceeded to wipe away his tears. "You don't get to talk to me! With your perfect little family! You're mum and Katie." He slumped onto one of the chairs in the waiting room; "I have nothing left! My parents, Lucy, Liam. For some reason they all ended up dead." He rested his head on his hands; "Like I'm some sort of a disease or something." He chuckled; "Cancer. Like fucking cancer, Kendall!"

Kendall sighed as he took a seat beside his brother; "You're freaking out, Logan. You're grieving and that's understandable." He rested his hand on Logan's knee as he continued; "You still have a family, Logan. Mum, Katie, Jo, Rachel and I. We are your family."

Logan shook his head, his vibrating with his cries; "I just-I don't-"

Kendall grabbed his brother and hugged him as he cried; "I know. I know"

* * *

**Present Time.**

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?"

Logan pierced his lips together and looked the other way; "Umm. Nothing. I said nothing." He sighed; "Just forget about it."

Camille reached for his hand again, gaining his attention. "What did you say, Logan?"

Logan shrugged and looked at their entwined fingers; "Nothing." He sighed again; "I just…. Never mind. I-uh.. didn't mean it."

Camille pulled her hand away from him, her gaze leaving his eyes to stay on the floor; "It's okay." She stood up, looking down at him; "I'll see you later?"

Logan noticed the tears in her eyes as she tried to smile through them; "What?" When she turned to leave, he caught up to her and grabbed her hand; "Camille, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." She pulled her hand out of his again to leave.

"Nononono." He said as he turned her face to him; "That's not nothing."

"It's just-" Camille chuckled, a few tears finally escaping; "Maybe I wanted you to mean it?"

Logan stared after her as she left him.

_What the…_

"Hey!" Logan ran after her again, turning her to face him; "You mean that?"

Camille crossed her arms; "Mean what?" She asked.

"Mean that you wanted me to mean it?" Logan stated. He shook his head when he realized that he made no sense; "That you want me to… you know…. love you?" Camille raised her eyebrows at him, not speaking; "So you do?" Again, she still didn't say anything. "Camille, just say something!" He hissed desperately.

"Why don't you just repeat what you said earl-"

"I love you."

"Okay." Camille answered.

"Seriously?" Logan retorted; "Seriously? That's all you're going to say? We're not in high school anymore, you know?" When she didn't respond again, he shrugged; "Okay then, see you later." He dropped her hand and was about to walk past her.

"Hey." She called as she grabbed him, "I. Love. You." She said, emphasizing every word with a peck to his lips. "But-"

"No buts, please!" Logan cut her off, causing her to laugh.

"There's always a 'but', Logan." She sighed; "You're not in a state that leaves you the liberty to admit loving someone. I won't lie; I liked you since I first saw you. And somehow, through the moments we have together I have fallen for you. You were reading your dead wife's journal for God's sake!"

"I'm perfectly capable of falling in love again, Camille." Logan argued; "It has been two years, I'm allowed to move on at some point."

"I know that." She agreed; "But are you actually ready?"

Logan took his time, looking at her, thinking.

"Yes." He finally said; "I need it, actually. I need someone to hold, I need a reason for my heart to start beating again, Camille."

* * *

"So," James started as he barged into Logan's room, Carlos on his tail. Logan jumped slightly on the bed; "What did you find in that black journal?"

Logan blinked, looking at them. Carlos had taken a seat on the couch while James jumped onto the bed; "Shouldn't I wake up first….?"

"You're up," Carlos spoke; "Now get changed and let's go!"

"Go where?"

"To grab breakfast of course!" James smiled from his side; "Most important meal of the day!"

"What has got you two all perked up?"

"Nothing," Carlos started; "Roberts doesn't want anything from us today. A stress-free day."

"Yeah," James nodded; "No more following you guys around."

Logan chuckled as he got out of the bed, heading for the bathroom.

* * *

They were sitting by the pool, eating; James has got the chefs to make them breakfast.

"Again," James started; "What did you find in the journal?"

"That Lucy knew."

Carlos raised his eyebrow; "Knew what?"

Logan sighed; "Everything. That it was Roberts after everything, about the cure, everything."

"NO WAY!"

"Yes way. She knew." He shook his head; "She knew it all, she knew how dangerous it was, and still; she jeopardized everything, me, our marriage, Liam. And herself." He sighed and leaned back in his chair; "God, she was so stupid."

"Sorry, man." Carlos said, patting his back.

Logan nodded; "Speaking of which. Carlos, do you know anybody by the name 'Adrian'?" Logan didn't miss the look of complete and utter sadness that took over Carlos's face for a second. "He was Lucy's contact, the man that told her pretty much everything she knew."

"Adrian?" Carlos asked; "Are you sure of the name?"

Logan nodded; "Yes. Lucy said that they killed Adrian on the same day she was offed. They killed him and sent her a photo, as a threat or something. It wasn't a threat, though. It was a heads up for what's to come."

"Only one Adrian ever worked for Roberts." Carlos said darkly, "Adrian Garcia, my father."

Logan was shocked into silence, James closed his eyes, a mantra of 'Why the hell did he have to be my father?' flew out if his mouth.

"Makes sense." Logan finally said. Besides James's mantra, they sat in silence for a while. Logan kept thinking of ways to change the subject, talk about anything else.

Thankfully, Camille did that.

"Hey guys!"

The three men perked out of their 'mood' as Camille was suddenly right beside them. She dropped a kiss on James's forehead, another to Logan's lips.

"I'm going out with a friend. She's travelling tonight, I'll be driving." She shared and turned to Logan, "I'll see you tonight, okay?"

When he nodded she bent down to kiss him again and left.

James and Carlos exchanged glances as Logan looked at Camille's retreating back, as he always did.

"What the hell did we miss?!"

Logan blushed under their studying gazes; "We might have had a heart to heart yesterday….."

Carlos raised his eyebrows; "And?" He urged.

"And we kissed. For a while. So I guess we're a thing now."

James 'woop'ed and Carlos was grinning.

"Okay, stop being overly excited for us, it's creepy!" Logan joked, "And it's not like it's going to last, she'll hate me when her father gets arrested."

James chuckled; "A, that won't happen. B, way to go with the positive attitude, dude."

"Just being realistic."

"Logan!"

The three of them turned to see Roberts's face on one of the balconies. His office's balcony to be exact.

"So much for the stress-free day." Logan retorted as he got up; "Catch you two in a few."

* * *

Sorry again for the late update ( I was stuck...and pissed off...) and the long, inappropriate AN. Some people just ask for it.

Anyway, I'll hopefully update in two days, max *crosses fingers*.

Ciao!

-J


	17. Chapter 17: Epilogue

Responding to PaulaSchmidt (Or REALPaulaSchmidt, whatever the case) would easily knock AT LEAST 30 points out of my IQ. I need those points…

So, moving on!

Thanks to Kassie, Over-And-Over and Krehpeh.

No, wait. No thanks for Krehpeh, he said I look like a young terrorist… and for giving me a mental image that will scare me for life.

And sorry for the late update.

Oh, and NOBODY kills me after this!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Two Years Ago.**

I closed my journal as the door bell rung again and placed it on the table.

It wasn't like I need to hide it, Logan wouldn't go through it. He respected me and my privacy.

_I'm telling him everything, anyway…_

I passed by Liam's room, dropping a kiss on his forehead. I ran down the stairs and by the living room, making my way to the door, all while wondering why Logan was ringing the bell.

Opposite from who I expected, Logan wasn't at the door. Two men were standing there.

_Roberts's men._

_Liam._

_Oh God, no!_

* * *

**Present Time.**

Logan went to Roberts's office. He saw the old man pacing the room, which was weird. Logan had never seen Roberts worried before, let alone pacing the life out of his office carpet. Which probably cost more that Logan's entire apartment furniture.

"I'm leaving."

_Wait, what?!_

"The police, they're onto something" Roberts continued, "The busts, getting Wayne, they flooded the place after you left Alex's building when you got rid of that cure. It's a mess; the business has to stop for a while. I'll leave the states for a while, until everything blows over. I'll take samples of the valkyr and the instruction on how to make it, just in case."

"Wait, What about your family?" Logan asked; "Wouldn't it be hard to see you just…pick up and leave?"

"Business." Roberts replied; "They'll think I'm on a business trip, they'll never know."

Logan nodded; "Okay. What about me? Do I stay here or go with you?"

"You're staying, of course!" Roberts said, "I know you've been my right hand for like, two months, but I trust that you'll take care of the family. George will be taking over the company."

"When are you leaving?"

"Tonight."

* * *

Logan was furious, Roberts can't flee now. He can't just leave after all he did, not after all the information the LAPD and DEA had on him now.

_Not after he killed Lucy, Liam and Kendall…_

"What was that all about?"

Logan snapped out of his thoughts, he hadn't even noticed he got back to where James and Carlos were still waiting for him.

"Roberts is leaving today."

James raises his eyebrows as Carlos asked; "Leaving?"

Logan nodded; "He noticed the cops are onto his ass, he's stopping the business. Leaving tonight."

"Well," James started; "Shit."

Carlos's eyes widened; "Isn't Camille heading for the airport tonight?"

Logan and James exchanged panicked looks and chorused; "Well, shit…"

* * *

Logan had already contacted Jett and Dak and informed them of when Roberts's plane was. It was their final chance at getting Roberts.

_Their only one, actually._

The only reason the DEA and the LAPD weren't able to ambush the mansion and arrest Roberts sooner was that Roberts was a very careful man. He didn't keep anything illegal under his roof. He'd ship them to the other mansion, bought under the name of one of his dead men. And Logan's statement wasn't enough.

_Nothing was ever caught on him._

So now that he's leaving with the drug samples, it's a closed case.

_Piece of cake._

He was standing by the pool, staring into space, remembering where this all began since the Valkyr first appeared over two years ago. Lucy and Liam's murder, the funeral he never attended, pulling away from his family, quitting the LAPD, joining the DEA, his partnership with Kendall at work, the investigation with Dak and Jett, the guy they caught telling them all about Robert's business, meeting Roberts and gaining his trust, meeting Camille and falling in love, Kendall's death and killing Chase, meeting James and Carlos, finding the cure.

_Everything._

And now that he got that far, he was afraid to go on. He didn't want to lose Camille's love, which he was sure to lose. Or James's and Carlos's friendship.

He was seeking acceptance too, Katie and Mama Knight didn't know that Kendall's death was kind of his fault.

_Would they ever forgive him for that?_

Better yet, would he be able to look Mama Knight in the eyes again?

And then Lucy and Adrian.

He'd figured why Lucy chose to keep a journal. Most people would take their secrets to the grave; Lucy opted to clear everything up through the journal, even after her death.

_He was just too stupid, wasting his time, instead of reading it._

Though, in his defense, he didn't know Lucy had gotten that far. He didn't know she knew everything.

_He wished he did…_

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Logan sighed, snapping out of his thoughts; "Not worth it."

James laid his hand on his shoulder comfortingly but didn't say anything back.

"You've been standing there for a while…." Carlos trailed off.

Logan chuckled as he turned to face both of them; "Time doesn't matter; I've been waiting for a long time anyway. What matters is what we achieve through time."

James shrugged; "Time either makes us forget or kills us."

Logan and Carlos nodded in agreement.

"Where do you want to get? After waiting all this time?"

Logan sighed at Carlos's question.

"I don't know….."

_And he really didn't._

* * *

Logan and Roberts where at the security check-in desk.

Roberts asked Logan to accompany him to the airport, giving him his final instructions regarding the business and the family.

He had spotted Camille too, she was seeing her friend, Peggy, off.

No need to say that he avoided her.

He knew James and Carlos were very near by, watching his every move too.

The plan was simple, Dak and Jett had arranged with the airport security to check Roberts's bags thoroughly, revealing the drug samples. While Logan watched.

_And he was watching…_

The man behind the desk motioned for two security guards when he recognized Roberts's name. The guards stepped forward, asking Roberts to open the bag.

"Why do you want to search my luggage?"

The security guard didn't budge; "For security, sir. It's our job."

Roberts nodded and opened the bag. The security guards went through the bags, coming up with the Valkyr bottles.

With a nod from the guards, Dak and Jett, who were standing behind the security desk, watching the scene, stepped forward.

"Sir, what are those?"

"Medication."

Jett smirked at Roberts; "So they're not the drug samples, Mr. Roberts?"

Roberts's eyes widened, mummers rose among the other passengers waiting in the line. He looked at Logan, expecting him to come forward and save him from the situation.

Logan took his DEA ID card, that he hadn't used in over two months, and showed it to Roberts. The old man was frozen in shocked horror as Dak cuffed his hand behind his back, reading him his rights and his crimes.

_Roberts didn't see it coming._

Logan didn't even notice that Camille had seen the whole thing.

* * *

Logan had met up with James and Carlos.

They were all hoping Camille hadn't seen anything as it would be easier to explain the situation, rather than her seeing everything in person.

That was their hope as they were right in front of the airport, the LAPD cars had just departed just a few minutes ago.

_They didn't see it coming._

Camille had slapped him _hard._

Carlos and James rubbed their cheeks, almost feeling the ache on Logan's face.

"Camille, just let me explain!"

"You don't get to explain!"

"Sis, just please listen to us!"

"Shut UP!"

Camille turned and walked quickly, crossing the road to get to her car. Her eyes were blurred with tears.

_She didn't see it coming._

To them, the impact was in slow motion.

Logan, James and Carlos watched in horror as a car smacked into Camille, her small, fragile frame rolled over the car. Her body fell to the ground.

The car stopped. A man exited, looking at the bloody scene his car cause with fear in his eyes.

He was just a normal man, driving his mother to the airport. To him, Camille appeared in front of his car out of no where.

From the sidewalk, the three men stood frozen, only one thought on their minds.

_The impact was deadly._

_Lethal._

_Fatal._

* * *

Okay, no beating me up. I don't tolerate violence, but I'm not going hide either.

So yeah, I was going to have Logan in the accident but I changed my mind last minute.

In case you haven't noticed, Fatal is now 'Complete'. I'm now planning the plot for the sequel.

While Fatal focused more about the Valkyr case, the sequel (Yet to be named) will focus more on the aftermath. James and Carlos and their future, Logan dealing with the accident, Camille's…. well, her death or recovery. The Knights, reconnecting with Logan again and getting over Kendall's death.

Bottom line, it'll focus more on their feelings towards the whole ordeal, it'll have more romance (hopefully) and less 'Cop-Logan'.

The only problem is the 'when'. I don't know when I'll be able to post and update again; which is part of the reason Fatal ended.

Promise, though, It'll be BIGGER and BETTER.

Let me know what you think of that.

Love you guys and thanks for all the support! =D

-J

PS, I do tolerate smacks and light insults, if you REALLY feel the need to. ;)


End file.
